Don't Forget About Us
by taybe
Summary: Upon her request, a young Anastasia experiences a week of passion with her dad's boss. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be a short story. The idea was swimming in my head for awhile and I just needed to let it out. If any of you are following my TROUBLE story it will take me some time to update. I apologize. I'm trying to juggle these stories at the same time so that one will have to wait. Thank you for reading!**_

_**A/N: I don't own any of these characters.**_

* * *

Thirty minutes. I've got thirty minutes to finish my bolognese sauce. I exhaled apprehensively. I hope he likes it. I'd been slaving behind the stove for the last two hours for him. It would be a disappointment if he didn't approve of it. My dad, Ray, had asked me to prepare something special for his boss, Mr. Grey. The beautiful and sexy Christian Grey. I couldn't help but beam up every time I think of him. God...his seductive grey eyes, his chiseled jaw, his lips. I don't know how many times I'd daydreamed about those lips on mine. It gave me tingles just thinking about it.

I took another taste of the bolognese sauce that had been simmering on the stove for the past hour. "Mmm. Perfect," I praised elatedly, satisfied with the fruits of my labor. Setting the ladle down, I hasted upstairs into my practical cozy bedroom. It's everything a simple girl like me needed. A bed, a dresser, a mirror, plus a nightstand to set my alarm clock on. A dozen of inspirational posters of Paris and a couple of my favorite movie stars masked the wall and completed the room.

Rummaging through my closet, I found my favorite blue v-neck t-shirt hanging at the end of the closet rack. It was the only shirt that dipped low enough to show off my petite perky breasts. I yanked off my black tank that was splattered with the red sauce and slipped the blue one on. I pursed my lips as I eyed my boobs in the mirror, wondering if he'd prefer bigger jugs, and then grimaced at the sight. Sometimes I'd wish I was more well-endowed up here. Good thing I had my favorite bra on to do it's job.

I coated a little mascara over my freshly curled eyelashes and dusted a little blush over my cheeks. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. Why do I even bother? Most likely he'd make me blush just by smiling at me. With that in mind, I tossed the blush aside and decided to work on my hair. It was tied up in a messy bun. I tugged the band off, allowing my hair to flow down. Reaching for the closest brush I could get my fingers on, I swiftly comb through it. There. Problem fixed. It's wavy and slightly unkempt, but it'll suffice. I never liked messing with it anyway.

"Annie," a husky voice called from downstairs and startled me. I knew my dad was home and most likely my sexy crush was accompanying him. I quickly checked myself in the mirror one last time, perking up my breasts, before storming out.

After taking a deep breath, I made my way down the steep staircase, at a snail's pace, watching my every move and praying not to fall flat on my face. I'd never want to relive that moment again. Especially not in front of my future boyfriend. I giggled inwardly. _You wish._ Oh well, a girl could only dream.

Slowly descending, I started to see part of Christian as he paced around the landing, speaking exasperatedly into his cellphone. My heart accelerated once I caught the side of his face. He looked so breathtaking. He had on a sharp grey suit that accentuated his perfect physique. Underneath was a white dress shirt and a black tie. Why does everything have to look so good on him? I felt underdress as I glanced down at my blue v-neck and white jean shorts. Darnit! I should've thrown on the cocktail dress that Kate had loaned me just in case of emergency. At least that would've paired up well with his attire, but then Ray would be curious to why I would glam up for dinner at home on a Wednesday night. _Forget it._ I shrugged it off and continued my mission which was to _not_ make a complete fool of myself.

He ended his call shortly and turned to face the staircase once he heard my footsteps. His eyes crawled up the stairs and his focus swept upward from my feet to my legs then to my hips and breasts and then stopped once he reached my eyes. I met his gaze, my gentle blue with his heated grey. Suddenly everything that was bothering him a moment ago just evaporated and his eyes softened before he drew a lovely contagious smile. So contagious it had me smiling from ear to ear like a kid in a candy store.

"Anastasia," he purred cordially, excited to see me. I loved the way he pronounced my name. It never sounded sexier.

"Christian," I returned calmly, suppressing my smile, which was impossible to do, but I managed before I successfully made it down to the landing. Without a word, I passed him and strolled my way into the kitchen to greet my dad. He prowled behind cautiously.

* * *

"Annie, aren't you eating?" Ray asked, sitting adjacent to me at the rectangular dining table. He had already scarfed down half of his penne with bolognese sauce while mine remained untouched.

"I had some earlier," I answered with my attention shifting back and forth from Ray to Christian, who was sitting across from me. Christian stabbed a piece of penne and savored it. I couldn't stop eying his lips, which I think he caught. _Jeez, Ana. Can you be anymore more obvious?_

"It's very delicious, Anastasia," he complimented honestly. He had such proper table etiquette. Not one spot of red sauce landed on his shirt.

"Thank you. It took me two hours to prepare it," I informed. And it was all worth it.

"It really shows." His gaze fell off my eyes and drifted down to my chest. My mission was successful. I couldn't help but blush at the feeling of him undressing me with his eyes. Inconspicuously, I nudged my arms closer to my body, hugging my chest closer together. He moved his eyes back up and his lips curled appreciatively. I squirmed in my seat and subconsciously bit my lip. Why does he always have that affect on me?

"Are you okay, Annie?" Ray asked with a frown, catching me in my most vulnerable state.

"Mm-hm," I nodded jerkily and dove straight into my pasta. I needed some distraction before I start drooling all over the table.

* * *

"Why are you so far away from me, Anastasia?" Christian spoke, snapping me back to reality. I'd been daydreaming about him with my eyes glued to the TV for the past fifteen minutes, on the rusty recliner chair, with my legs folded and tucked under my thighs.

"I thought you might want more space to yourself," I responded nervously, glancing over my shoulder. He looked stressed out, slouching on the six year-old brown leather couch my dad refuse to replace because of its sentimental value. His hair was disheveled; he must've been running his fingers through it like crazy.

"You think I asked your dad to get me wine so I could have more space to myself?" he ridiculed, narrowing his eyes at me. I'd never seen him so irritated; it was discomforting. "Come here," he ordered sternly and straightened up in his seat. I reluctantly complied and approached the couch timidly then settled down beside him. There was a foot of gap between us. "Closer." he bade. I scooted in, but I guessed it wasn't close enough because his arm circled my waist and he tugged me in even closer til our thighs touched, shooting electricity through my body. I swallowed a lump in my throat and my breathing heightened. I'd never sat this close to him before, and we'd never been alone before. Usually my dad was always in the room, chatting with him about work and I would just listen and pretend that I was interested in their conversation.

He clasped his hand over mine that was splayed over my bare thigh. My breath hitched instantaneously; it was the first time he'd ever touched me so sensually.

"Did you miss me?" he asked softly and impassively.

"Yes. I missed you," I nodded bashfully, facing him. His thumb grazed my knuckles in a precise manner, sending shivers down my spine.

"I can't stop thinking about you. You've been clouding my mind lately. Everyday...every hour," he informed sullenly, gazing into my eyes. I couldn't distinguish if it was a good or a bad thing.

"I think about you every minute," I returned, hoping to cheer him up.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. I nodded a response; he was the only thing that occupied my mind these past several weeks. He tipped his head down dejectedly and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His expression was unnerving.

"_This_ is wrong," he faced me again. His eyes were filled with distraught.

"It's not because of your wife is it?" I questioned. I knew he was married, but they were on the verge of splitting up. At least that's what Ray told me. I had to beg him profusely for that tidbit of information.

"_Soon_-to-be ex-wife," he clarified. His tone was palpable to how much he desperately wanted to divorce her. "But it's not her. It's you."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked frowning, offended by that statement. Suddenly I felt inadequate and not well-endowed for his specific needs.

"You're just a baby," he explained vaguely. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm not a baby," I hissed, defending myself. "I'm eighteen _and_ I graduated from high-school," I stated matter-of-factly. Yup, I'm an adult now. I could make my own decision; I could vote.

"That's the problem. You're eighteen...and _I'm_ twenty-eight. There's a _huge_ gap between us," he pointed out. If that was his main concern I knew what he was insinuating, but I didn't care.

"I don't see a problem," I voiced nonchalantly. "You like me, right?" I asked bluntly, but I already knew the answer. He desired me ever since he stepped foot in this house. I could tell when a guy shows interest in me and I knew he wanted me right off the bat.

"A lot," he responded as I expected.

"And I like you too. A lot a lot," I emphasized. But that was an understatement.

He chuckled in response. It was relieving to hear and I chuckled along.

"You always do have a way of cheering me up," he grinned. His mood changed instantly.

"I know you enjoy being around me," I noted. And I enjoyed having him close to proximity.

"Apparently." He brushed my hair back and over my shoulder to get a better view of me.

"I want to see you more often," I proposed. "It sucks to see you only once a week, and it's always for dinner." Which makes it six times within six weeks. It was torturous counting the days until he showed up.

"Ray wouldn't like it if I took you out," he muttered. I knew Ray would object to it. He'd always given me a hard time when it came to boys.

"He doesn't have to know." And what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"I can't go behind his back, Anastasia," he said out of respect. Okay, then. No dating behind Ray's back. Next option.

"Then why don't I take you out instead. I'll ask him." I was seriously considering it.

"Ana, no," he shook his head. "He knows what I'm going through, and he's helping me cope with it. I can't have you do that."

I sighed heavily, slightly turning my body towards his. My hand squeezed his thigh. "Christian- I've never felt anything like this before," I stressed. "It's ridiculous, it's strange. I can't shake this feeling out of me."

"I'm sure it's just like any other feelings you have towards other boys." Don't start a lecture please.

"No. It's not. It's way beyond that," I raised my voice. He had no clue what I was dealing with. "I've gone out with a couple boys in high-school but I've never gotten this urge that I've been getting when I'm around you. And I _really really_ like it."

"What kind of urge?" he furrowed his brow like he had no idea.

"You're an adult. You know what kind of urge I'm talking about," I chided. I couldn't believe I opened up to him about that. Honestly, I was comfortable with him enough to express my frustration.

"Look, Anastasia," he sighed. "I'm not in the right state of mind at this moment to do anything that I might regret later. I'm afraid I might hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm a strong girl. I can take a lot of punches. My dad raised me to be tough."

"You don't understand what I'm going through." He was wrong. I'd broken up a couple times before and healing took months, but eventually I got over those jerks.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine. I promise it will turn out fine," I consoled him and clasped my hand over his forearm. A little touch was all he needed to lift his spirit. He gave me a tight smile and reached up to caress the side of my cheek with his thumb and then slicked some loose hair behind my ear. He gazed at me with his smouldering grey eyes which penetrated my longing blue. I'd never stared at him this close before. The color of his eyes darkened by the second. It was hypnotic, setting me in a trance. My mind lacked control as I leaned in, aiming for his lips. I parted mine, preparing myself for a taste that I'd been yearning for. He parted his, anticipating the same goal. My mouth salivated and my heart was beating out of my chest, and it was getting hotter and hotter as I inched in closer and closer when suddenly the doorknob wiggled.

I gasped frantically and hurled off the couch then repositioned myself back onto the recliner chair. Jeez, talking about bad timing. What a disappointment.

Ray shuffled in with a small paper bag nestled in his arm and shut the door. Christian looked just as disappointed as he sprang up and assisted Ray with the bag.

"I'm sorry Christian. They didn't carry the wine you requested so I got you the Pinot Noir they recommended."

"No problem, Ray. Thank you," Christian replied back as he freed the red wine out if it's bag and read the bottle label. "This will do," he tossed in an appreciative smile.

"Great. I'll grab the glasses," Ray said and strode toward the kitchen. Christian followed him halfway and then stopped to look at me. Our eyes locked. His were blazing, salaciously staring at me, hankering for me, but there was a sense of guilt hiding behind all that tension. I bit my lips uneasily. "Christian," Ray called from the kitchen. Instantly, Christian snapped out and marched off, and I turned my attention back to the TV and shifted in my chair as the familiar wetness between my thighs increased its flow. _Stop it, Ana. Chill. Think cookies. Chocolate chip, oatmeal, snickerdoodle, peanut butter, coconut macaroon...  
_

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading guys. Tell me what you think :)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is short, but I wanted to post it up for you guys for showing interest in the story. Thanks for your reviews and follows.**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.** _

* * *

"Ana, please send it out," Jessica urged after catching me putting some finishing touch on the salad that was just prepared by the chef. I had a habit of doing that. I loved making pretty dishes look even prettier. After all, you do eat with your eyes first.

I'd been working at Anatole for two years now. It's a popular little French cafe in downtown that opens for breakfast all the way til late lunch. It's perfect for me because I'd never have to work past five o'clock which means I'd have enough time to head home and still prepare dinner for Ray. My manager, Jessica, had always been cool with me. She's really laid-back and lenient as long as you do your job. I think she just stepped out through the back door for a blaze. Good, I could have a little more time with my salad.

"Oh my god," squealed Samantha who's busy staring out the window gawking at some random hunk in front of the restaurant. She was six years older than me so she had more experience with men, especially older men. She found guys her age too immature and broke for her taste. Yes, she was a gold digger, but she's also sweet. I'd always go to her when I desperately needed a little advice pertaining to men.

She scurried across the room and swerved behind the front counter where I was still addressing the plate. "Oh my god, Ana. He's heading in here. He's _sooo_ hot," she gushed like one of them Justin Bieber fan.

"Who?" I frowned glancing from afar, but his image was obscured by the labels on our restaurant window.

"HIM!" her eyes bulged out, pointing at the entrance of the cafe. And there entered Christian, in slow-motion, but maybe that was just from my point of view. My face suddenly lit up. God, he looked so dreamy in his casual attire which consisted of a rugged straight leg jeans and a white t-shirt. His eyes were concealed with his aviator sunglasses. He looked so young. Nothing like the businessman who'd been over for dinner for the past six weeks. Literally, he could pass for a twenty-year old college student. _Sure, Ana. Don't try to justify yourself for liking older men. I'm not. _I'd love to see Samantha's reaction once he remove his glasses; she'd probably drop dead on the tile floor and I would have to force myself to resuscitate her from heaven.

Once he reached the counter, he removed his sunglasses then hooked it onto his collar. My heart skipped a beat when he shot me a small reserved smile. And I think Samantha's heart skipped two beats as she stared stupidly and speechlessly, nervously wringing the wet towel that she'd used to wipe the tables earlier.

"Christian," I spoke up once I found my voice. "What are you doing here?" _It's a restaurant. He's hungry. Why else would he be here? Duh!_

"Ray informed me you needed a ride from work so I offered to pick you up." Usually Ray would pick me up after he gets off work at five, but I volunteered to cover for someone today and her hours are slightly different.

"Hi, I'm Samantha," she interrupted waving her hand, still lingering beside me. And why is she still here beside me? Bug off Samantha.

"Hi, Samantha," he smiled sincerely. A hint of red cropped up over her face. Jeez, is that how I look when I blush in front of him. So embarrassing.

"Uh, Samantha, can you deliver this to table nine?" I slid the plate of salad her way.

"You do it," she responded rudely, her eyes trained on Christian who was trained on me.

"Samantha!" I scolded quietly, snapping her out.

"O-_kay_," she grabbed the salad. "Bye, Christian," she trailed away showing off her famous I-got-the-booty walk.

"Bye, Samantha," Christian returned kindly and chuckled. Good thing he didn't find her appealing in any way. Usually she'd always get the attention and I'd be the one to hear her gush about how sexy each and every guy that she spoke to was.

"I'm sorry. She does it all the time," I apologized for her lack of professionalism. Christian didn't seem to care as he stood there, quietly studying me. I cleared my throat uneasily, "You didn't have to drive all the way down here. I told him I would find my own ride." I could always take the bus or the sound transit. Either way would be fine with me.

"I promised him that I'll make sure to get you home safely, and I will not take 'no' for an answer," he said strictly with no room for negotiation. Hmm, I wonder if he's this controlling around other people. I found it alluring but I also wanted to sass back just to goad him.

"Um...okay," I accepted reluctantly after briefly debating in my head. My craving to be close to him prevailed. "But I won't get off until three."

"I know. I thought I'll just grab a bite while I wait."

"Sure. What looks good to you?" I regretted that question because his eyes instantly swept up and down my body, except for the part that was obstructed by the counter. I didn't mind him checking me out, but there's a time and a place for that. And now wasn't the time.

"Everything looks good from here," he said cocking his eyebrow. I blushed crimson and shivers ran down my spine. If he continued like this I'd never get his order in.

"Christian," I leaned forward. "You can't be flirting around here. These girls are nosy," I whispered jerking my head to the side. He darted his eyes off me then to Samantha and one of the new girls who were busy mumbling and giggling, beside the drink fountain, as they both stared at him. Could they be any more conspicuous.

"Alright," he cooperated and then steered his eyes above me to read the large handwritten menu mounted on the wall behind me. He folded his arms over his chest and then raised an index finger and ran it across his bottom lip as he browsed the menu. My eyes chased his finger. Back and forth and back again and tap, tap, tap. It was so distracting. "Okay. I would like a croque monsieur..." he trailed reading the menu. I gaped and nearly fell to my knees when he pronounced the sandwich with his French accent. It was impeccably sexy. "And a lemon iced tea."

I finally closed my mouth and swallowed a big lump in my throat. I think it was audible. "Sure," I confirmed, ringing it up. "It's on me."

"No. Anastasia," he refused, reaching behind his jeans.

"If you don't let me treat you then I'm not getting in your car with you," I disputed with him, and I was serious.

He narrowed his eyes at me like he was devising a punishment for arguing with him. "Deal."

"Just have a seat. I'll bring the order to you," I instructed concisely.

He pursed his lips, questioning my authority, and then turned his heels and wandered to the corner of the cafe. My attention did not leave his perfect swaying ass. I think a couple diners caught me leering at him. I shook my head in amazement and turned my focus elsewhere after he found a seat and sat down, facing me.

I grabbed a tall glass and started on his iced tea.

"You _know_ him?" Samantha asked as she approached me with a shocked and wide-eyed expression.

"He's my dad's boss," I answered casually as I juiced the lemons.

"_Really_," she emphasized in disbelief. "Imagine that... You fucking your dad's boss," she grinned and winked.

"Oh. My. God," I uttered in disgust. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What! C'mon. You know he wants to fuck you. I can tell by the way he stares at you." Literally, she was good when it came to observing people.

"I know he does, but you just made is sound..._gross_," I cringed. The thought of fucking my dad's boss just irked me, but the thought of making love to Christian sounded way more romantic.

"I am so jealous of you. I hate you," she expressed dryly. I'd be jealous too if Christian found her attractive, and I was never the jealous type.

"Don't. It's complicated," I muttered and resumed with the iced tea.

After finishing the tea, I snipped a small purple orchid from it's stem and snugged it alongside the wheel of lemon that was perched over the rim of the glass.

I swung around the counter with his iced tea in hand and headed across the room. He wouldn't take his eyes off me, making my hand jittery. If this tea couldn't make it to his table then he's the one to blame.

"Thanks, Anastasia," he acknowledged after I sat the tea before him. He glanced at the decorative glass and raised a delighted smile. "It's colorful."

"You're welcome," I replied elatedly. "I'll be back with your sandwich."

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks again for your interest in this story. Sorry I haven't replied back to your reviews. It's been exhausting, but I do appreciate them. _**

**_There are some questions I won't be willing to answer because I'd rather have it revealed in the story but I will assure you that Christian's wife is not Elena. _**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these wonderful characters._ **

* * *

It was only a quarter til three, but Jessica felt bad that Christian had been waiting for nearly an hour so she let me off a little early. He didn't seem to mind the wait since he had his iphone in front of him to keep him busy most of the time. Although his head never steered away from his phone, I couldn't say the same about his eyes because I could sense them tracking me whenever I passed by to clear the table or serve the food, and my heart would palpitate in response.

"Thank you," I acknowledged when Christian pushed open the cafe door for me.

"My pleasure," he returned and followed me out the door toward his car.

"You're car?" I asked coolly, perusing at the red Ferrari parked in front of the cafe. I wasn't sure what year it was, but it looked pretty recent. I'd admit, it was a really nice car but I couldn't care less about what he drove.

"You like?" he asked, leaning beside the passenger door like he's advertising the ride. _You or the car?  
_

"Eh," I shrugged my shoulders apathetically, checking out the front bumper of the Ferrari. "I prefer something less flashy." Something like a Beetle would've sufficed. Maybe once I save enough money for a down payment.

"Here," he pitched the keys my way. I caught it deftly due to my quick reaction. "Test it out."

"Uh-ugh," I shook my head, declining his offer. I've had my license for only three months so I was still a newbie behind the wheel. "It's your car, and I know it's expensive. I'm afraid I might wreck it." And if I did then I'd be broke forever trying to repay him back. I'd experienced it for a short period and it was not pleasant.

"It's just a car," he said nonchalantly. "Besides...that's what insurances are for."

"Are you sure?" I asked frowning. It's been awhile since I drove. Ray usually did all the driving since we only had one car. Most of the time he needed to travel more often than I do.

"Positive." He wrapped around the Ferrari then swung open the driver side door and waited for me. I think I stood there for a minute debating to myself. "_I'm waiting, Anastasia_," he alerted me. Tentatively, I strolled toward him and carefully climbed in the vehicle before he shut the door. The seat was so comfortable. It was one of those bucket seats that conforms to your body and holds you in place. The interior was all in black and grey leather. It was luxurious. I felt like a rich man's wife sitting in this car. Actually more like a rich man's girlfriend. I giggled at the thought, but composed myself once Christian climbed in and plopped down on the passenger seat. He jerked his head, motioning me to start the engine.

I complied and inserted the key in the ignition then started the engine. It sounded smooth. I could understand why he chose this car other than the attention he'd usually get from it.

"Where to?" I asked eagerly with both hands clenching onto the steering wheel while side-glancing at Christian. I couldn't wait any longer to test it out.

He deliberated for a moment, pursing his lips, and then turned to me and cocked his head, "Surprise me."

"Hmm," I bit my lips subconsciously and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel for inspiration.

"Don't bite your lip," he ordered. I released it promptly.

"Why not?" I looked at him curiously.

"It's distracting," he grazed a finger below my chin and stared with admiration.

It aroused a smile on me and a location suddenly came to mind. I couldn't wait to take him there. "I know a perfect place for us."

"What are you waiting for? Step on it."

* * *

"It's peaceful here," he spoke distantly as he gazed hypnotically at the placid lake before us. I drove us to Green Lake Park because it was the first place that popped up in my head. I wanted more alone time with him without any distractions, and this was perfect. We're in a secluded area where no one was in sight. It was just me and him and the beautiful landscape surrounding us on this perfect sunny day. He's sitting on the lawn, leaning back against the trunk of a birch tree. His arms were locked around my waist as I sat across his lap, and my left arm draped across his shoulder while my right hand caressed his muscular forearm.

"I like coming here whenever I get upset at my dad. It's my little paradise. Sometimes I'd call Kate-"

"Kate?" he interrupted, furrowing his brows.

"My best friend," I answered vaguely. I wasn't ready to go into detail about her. "We like to hang out here when we get bored or when we're angry about something or someone. One time, after I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, I came here alone and stayed here all day."

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes. Physically...not emotionally," I informed reluctantly. Suddenly the image of what happened between me and my ex-boyfriend brought me down; it was a sad and dark moment.

"Who was he? Tell me. I'll straighten him out," he said calmly, but he looked dead serious.

I shook my head uncooperatively. There's no way I'd let him hurt anyone for any reason if that was his intention. "It's a long time ago, and he apologized."

"Where did he hurt you?"

I released my left arm from his neck and with my right hand I squeezed my left upper arm, indicating the spot where he'd bruised me, "Here..." I turned my face away and then parted my hair to the side and ran my fingers up and down the nape of my neck, "Here..." and slowly descended my hand down and pushed my left rib, "And here."

He scowled furiously. "Did you tell Ray?"

"No," I shook my head regretfully that I didn't listen to my dad. I went out with him behind his back after he forbade me to see him. He knew he was a troubled boy, but I was too stubborn to notice it. "It was mild. It didn't hurt much," I explained. The bruises were faint and healed within a couple of days.

"Tell me who he is and I'll make sure he never does it to anyone else," he demanded. He was seething; his chest rose and fell heavily.

"It's the past. It's over. It was an accident...and I left him afterwards," I calmed him down, cupping his neck and caressing his jaw with my thumb. He was stumped to why I would protect him even after what he did. I raised a small smile to reassure him that I was fine. He exhaled compassionately and pulled me back into his embrace. I laid my cheek over his shoulder with my nose an inch away from his neck.

"I'm sorry to hear. If I could I would've protected you. He had no right to do what he did...under no circumstances should he lay a hand on you," he muttered thoughtfully while his fingers stroke my long wavy hair. It was so soothing; it almost put me to sleep.

"I feel better now that you're here beside me." I nuzzled his neck and took in the intoxicating scent. He smelled of musk and amber and Christian; a very addictive combination.

"I find it impossible to stay away from you," he said with longing in his voice. I pulled myself away and straightened up on his lap. My fingers played with his pecs.

"I'm glad you showed up. I didn't know if I was able to handle another five days without seeing you," I admitted. Time seemed to move excruciatingly slow when he's not around. I hated it. I wish I could just fast forward every day of my life that didn't include him.

"I'm so confused right now, Anastasia," he sighed dejectedly.

"About what?"

"About you. These feelings that I have for you. I'm unsure to how genuine they really are. What if they arose just to compensate for the void I'm going through because of my divorce- because of the neglect my wife had been giving me. It wouldn't be fair to you," he stressed. "But there's a part of me that truly cares for you and I know the attraction between us is undeniably real... I can't seem to put my mind at ease. I kept thinking about you constantly. How I wanna hold you and touch you and..." he trailed, struggling for a proper form of expression, swallowing a lump in his throat. "And..."

"Make love to me?" I completed his sentence.

"Yes," he nodded his head tentatively, "Make love to you. I've always wanted to make love to you ever since I met you."

"Then make love to me," I insisted. I was ready ever since our third date. Though I wouldn't consider it a date since my dad was there. I just knew that I wanted to sleep with him then.

"You barely even know me. How could you offer yourself so easily?"

"I know that you're a kind person. My dad told me how nice you are towards him. That you're very generous and you're passionate about your work. And that you care for your employees just like they were your family. He said you took a chance on him even when you knew he wasn't qualified for the position." My eyes became watery, but I blinked it back, suppressing the tears. "He thanked God everyday for blessing him with such a wonderful boss... That he had an opportunity to work for someone so worthy of his respect."

I recalled when my dad suffered a nervous breakdown and cried in front of me because he felt like a complete failure. He was laid off due to the economic crisis and his unemployment check still wasn't enough to maintain our frugal lifestyle. The bank had threatened to repossess our house if he wasn't able to make his mortgage payment. If it wasn't for Christian and his intuitive decision I wouldn't know where we'd end up by now.

"Do you feel obligated to give yourself to me?"

"No. I want you to have me because of this," I clasped my hand over my heart, "Because I feel something here when I'm around you. Not because of my dad. But what you did for him- for us was enough to validate my decision."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'll take that chance... Please," I pleaded into his weary grey eyes and then took a deep breath before I prompted myself for what's to come. It was easier thinking about doing it than actually doing it. _Here goes_. "I want you to be my first," I muttered nervously. At first he seemed unaffected by the request, but once his brain registered it, his eyes started to flare out.

"What," he flustered a response, shocked by my revelation. Subconsciously, I mirrored his shocked image and tried to read his face. It was an ambiguous expression and I had no idea how to respond to that so I drifted my eyes off him, embarrassed by my confession. "You're a virgin?" he asked incredulously, slightly disturbed. I nodded apprehensively, my eyes still off him; maybe I should've kept that fact to myself. "Great!," he exclaimed dryly and chuckled unnervingly. "Just fucking great!" The glare he shot me was baffling; I could sense it through my peripheral vision. "You had me fooled, Anastasia. Was this your plan all along...seducing me into thinking something that you're not?" _What?_ His accusation was questionable. I'd never seduced him to the extent where I'd made him think that I wasn't pure. Sure I smiled and winked occasionally and maybe threw a little compliment his way, but I doubt that was enough to make me look promiscuous.

"I thought you'd be happy to find out," I muttered, let down. This didn't turn out as I had expected. I was hoping he'd jump for joy or something.

"Yes, I'm fucking bliss right now," he said sardonically with a deadpanned expression and then shook his head in disbelief. His attention shifted toward the lake as he took a deep breath. Clearly he was battling with his conscience. "I should've gone with my instinct. I knew better than to mess around with an adolescent."

"Why are you being so cynical?"

"I'm married, Anastasia," he reminded sternly.

"But you're getting a divorce," I nudged his chest. Eventually, it was gonna happen sooner or later.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still married as of now. And the fact that you're still a virgin doesn't help."

"If I wasn't a virgin would you fuck me then?" I raised my voice irritatedly.

"I _might_ consider fucking you." I frowned from his response. So he'd prefer a floozy over a virgin?

"What difference does it make? Would you rather have someone else's leftover?" I was fuming; my nostrils were flaring out. Why did he have to make it so complicated?

"If you give yourself to me then you'd end up as a leftover. You should reconsider and find someone who could promise you a future...because as of right now, I am incapable of doing that." _Great_. _I finally threw myself at a guy and he chose to pass it up._

"But don't you want me?" I whined.

"I do. You don't know how badly I want you- how desperately I want to bury myself inside of you, but I _don't_ want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't...because you care about me. And I'd rather give it to someone who truly cares about me than some jerk who doesn't give a shit about me.

"Believe me," he voice softened, exuding a great amount of concern for my well-being. "There are guys out there who will truly care for you and love you. We're not all jerks. You're still young. You'll encounter plenty more guys in the future," he tried to convince me, and I believed him, but my mind was still set on him. There's plenty of guys out there, but there's only one Christian Grey.

"But they're not you. And I want to experience it with you. I don't want to wait any longer," I stressed. I've waited long enough.

"You've waited eighteen years. What's another couple of years." _Easy for you to say._

"Samantha told me that when you have sex with someone you care for, your orgasm is better," I persuaded. I hope she's right, but there was only one way to find out.

"Do you even know what an orgasm is?" he asked me doubtingly, wrinkling his forehead. I creased my brows, slightly offended by that question.

"Yes," I replied confidently. Samantha was always talking about it. She had plenty of it. Some mediocre, some intense, and some just plain eh. I was never interested in hearing about it until Christian came along.

"Do you even _know_ what it feels like?" Again, he doubted me_. Give me some credit. Do I look like a prude?  
_

"Yes," I answered willingly. "Five times exactly." I couldn't help but grinned proudly at him. It all started after we met. He was on my mind so often that my body got so hot and I became curious; curious enough to fool around down there. Who knew thinking about Christian and touching myself could be so exciting.

He sighed exasperatedly as he tilted his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too much for him to take in. I gave him a couple of minutes to clear his mind; his eyes remained downcast, his fingers were fiddling with the front pocket of my jeans. He seemed confused and downright miserable. I wanted to ease his mind.

"Christian," I called softly. He lifted his head up and I instinctively launched forward and crushed my lips on his. It was warm and soft and sweet, but yet, very uninviting; his lips refused to part and let me in, but it didn't stop me from nipping it. His eyes tightened, contemplating in disarray. He was fighting the urge, but I was determined to win the battle. My lips remained secured on his, kissing him gently, passionately, unrequitedly. I didn't care about the consequences; I wanted him to give in to me, surrender to me. And as I expected, he relented then released his lips and yielded to mine. He started kissing me fervently and his tongue invaded my mouth which I happily welcomed. My fingers ran through his soft disheveled hair and gripped it hard, making him groan. The sound was so hot it gave me tingles down there. His hand crawled up over the front of my blouse and caressed my collarbone then snaked up and cupped the back of my neck, pulling me in even closer. A moan escaped my lips. It was romantic, mind-blowing, arousing, and clearly consensual; just exactly how I'd imagined it...how I expected it. But our moment was cut short when he pushed our lips apart and drove his face away, leaving me panting against his ear.

"Christian," I called breathlessly, but he didn't respond. My mind was still rattling from our kiss; I was out of focus. "Christian," I repeated nipping his earlobe, and again he ignored me. I cupped both his cheeks and turned his face to me. His eyes wandered elsewhere. "Look at me, Christian," I whispered pleadingly. He complied and his eyes met mine. They were filled with both desire and self-disgust and I almost felt guilty for putting him through this, but I'd never wanted anyone so badly. "Why are you fighting it? You want it just as much as I do."

"I can't Anastasia," he muttered frustratingly through clenched teeth.

"You can, Christian. I know you can. I want you. Please. Stop fighting it. Just stop thinking for once and just feel...feel what I have to give you." I took his hand and placed it on my cheek before I shot him an inviting smile. He caressed my cheek and his lips slowly curled up in relief. "Stop punishing yourself. You deserve this. You deserve me," I soothed, and I meant every bit of it. I couldn't withstand it any longer so I pulled in and kissed him again. Our lips fit perfectly and we continued where we left off. He became aggressive, savagely shoving his tongue down my throat. It was different and hot. I began to feel the warm sensation shooting through my body. His hand snaked down from my cheek to my throat then stopped at my breast. He copped a feel, eagerly groping it with his firm hand. His other hand came around my back and slid underneath my jeans and panties and squeezed my bare ass. I moaned against his lips, reveling in the excitement building up inside me and the wetness pooling between my legs. Within seconds, he released both hands from me then seized my shoulders and aggressively broke us apart.

"Stop!" he demanded provokingly and then pushed himself up and off the ground, taking me along with him. We both stood on our feet, face to face. "You've manipulated me enough," he snarled at me and then stalked off furiously.

"Christian," I called pacing after him.

* * *

I climbed into the passenger seat and pulled the car door shut. Christian was already in the driver seat scowling at his knuckles that had started to turn white from tightly clenching onto the steering wheel.

"I can't see you again," he spat. I swung my face to him; his focus remained intently on the wheel. "As much as I want to, I think it's best if we stay away from each other," he paused for a moment, "I need you to avoid me as much as possible. Do whatever you can to steer clear from me... And I'll do the same."

I shook my head, objecting his proposal, and my eyes began to well up.

"Do you understand me, Anastasia?" he muttered through gritted teeth. I was numb as I stared bewilderingly, unable to form an answer. "Do you understand me?!" he snapped and glared at me. My eyes were filled to the brim, staring at his belligerent grey eyes. It was cold and dark and hostile. Nothing like I'd ever seen before. It was frightening. "Do you?!"

I frantically nodded my head. "Yes," I forced it out with every breath I had left. He snapped his attention back onto the wheel, and tears spilled over and down my cheeks. I sobbed quietly and turned my attention forward, staring at the scenery to calm my crying, but it was useless as it made me weep even more. "I'm sorry..." I apologized faintly as I tried to keep my tears under control. I was the one to blame. I caused him to lash out. I knew he had a reason to say what he said to keep me away from him, but I was stubborn, and I persisted against his will. _Why do you have to be so stubborn? He's married. Don't you understand? You are a very stupid girl. He doesn't want you. Shame on you for forcing yourself upon him. _"I'm very very sorry," my voice broke as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. I realized that I was wrong and it was selfish of me to manipulate him into wanting me. I wiped my tears with my fingers as I dazed out the passenger side window. "Please take me home," I sniffled lowly. I just wanted to crawl into bed, into my safe haven, and cry myself to sleep. Without a single word, he started the engine, shifted his gear, and accelerated out the parking lot. The ride back home was in complete silence - the most grueling thirty minutes of my entire life.

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again for your time reading and reviewing. I know the last chapter was heartbreaking, but it had to be there. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**_

* * *

Five days. It's been five days since I last saw Christian. Five miserable days since he told me he doesn't want to see me anymore. Five days that I had struggled getting out of bed because there was no reason to get out of bed. I had lost my motivation to do anything or see anyone. I'd lay and stare at the ceilings for hours on end trying to figure out a way to see him without making it too obvious, but to my dismay I had no such luck in figuring out a scheme.

I didn't even realize I'd been staring at the opened fridge for over ten minutes. The chill didn't affect me one bit. I guess my mind was too numb to feel anything so unsubstantial as a little whiff of chill coming from a meager appliance. I sighed at the scarcity of the icebox. Great. Now I'd have to go shopping. I didn't feel like leaving the house to make errands. Maybe I could order pizza for dinner; that way I wouldn't have to cook for someone so unworthy of my four-star meal. But then again, I wouldn't want him to be disappointed in me for being lazy. _God, Ana. He doesn't care about you. Why do you care what he thinks about you. He probably won't even show up for dinner tonight. He said he'll do his best to steer clear from you._ Maybe he's just kidding. Stop it! Stop thinking about him. I rattled my head to clear my mind and focused on what's in front of me. Rummaging through the fridge, I found two pounds of ground beef. Meatloaf came to mind. Yup, I'll be serving meatloaf and mashed potatoes for dinner. That was easy.

I gathered all the necessary ingredients and dumped it in the glass bowl with the ground beef. My fingers dove in and squished it all in. I started pounding the mixture with my fist, taking all my aggression out on the already butchered meat. Five minutes in, and I was a lot less grumpy; that was a great stress reliever; I'd have to remind myself to buy more ground beef.

After pouring the mixture into a loaf pan and splattering the top with my secret ketchup sauce, I slid it into the oven and baked it for one hour.

* * *

I'd been tossing and turning in my bed for over thirty minutes now trying to fall asleep. I knew my dad would be home soon so I decided to quarantine myself inside the room just in case Christian showed up with him. He said to avoid him as much as possible and I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't as stubborn as he thought I was. Maybe then he'd take me seriously and treat me like an adult.

"Annie," my dad called from downstairs. Just by the thumping of heels against the hardwood, I knew he wasn't alone. After a couple minutes of silence, I heard mumbling and then footsteps hiking up the stairs. I quickly curled up to my side with my back facing the door and yanked up the sheets before cocooning myself with it. "Annie," my dad called again softly as he strolled his way into the slightly cracked open bedroom door. He came around the bed and sat down on the edge beside me. I slowly dragged down part of the sheets, just enough to reveal my groggy face. "Are you okay sweetie?" he asked heedfully, rubbing my arm.

"I'm fine dad," I answered gloomily.

"You left a note beside the meatloaf saying you weren't feeling well. You didn't have to cook, sweetie. I could've ordered pizza or something." That _was_ my other option.

"It's okay. I wanted to cook. Besides, I'm just a little under the weather. Nothing serious," I muttered weakly. He felt my forehead and furrowed his brows.

"You feel fine to me." It's my heart that's not fine, daddy. It's been shattered to a million pieces and I was unable to patch it back together.

"Is everything okay, Ray?" Christian's voice chimed in and startled me. I glanced through my mirror that resided before me, atop the dresser, and saw Christian's reflection as he leaned against the doorjamb. What was he doing here in my room? He said to steer clear from him, but now he's standing at the threshold of my bedroom looking all sexy and dashing while I drowned myself in misery. What a contradiction. So he could come and see me whenever he felt like it, but I wasn't allowed to go near him? So unfair. At this point I just wanted to yell at him for making me feel shitty and restless and then jump into his arms and smother him to death.

"It's fine Christian. Annie's just feeling a little under the weather," he answered Christian and then turned his worried attention back to me. "Is there anything I can get you, sweetie?"

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"I'll get it," Christian offered and then disappeared down the stairs. Too quickly, in my opinion. Maybe he felt bad that he caused me to sulk in my room.

Ray pondered at me curiously. "You've been acting a little strange these pass several days, Annie. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. I doubt he'd want to know what's bugging me. "I'm just exhausted from work." He'd believe that white lie. That was my only excuse.

"You'd tell me if something is bothering you, right?"

"Of course I will." Except this time. What was I supposed to say- I'm crazy about your boss but he rejected me for being a _virgin_? I think he'd throw a fit.

"Okay. I just want to make sure my baby is alright. If anyone and I mean _anyone_ is hurting you, let me know. I'll make sure he'll never live to see the light of day again." I never took his threats literally. He could barely hurt a fly.

Christian entered the room and swerved around the bed before handing a glass of water to Ray. "Here you go, Ray."

"Thanks, Christian." Ray reached out and grabbed the glass from him and then passed it to me. Christian sneaked an impassively glance at me and then turned and wandered off to browse the posters that masked my wall. After sitting myself upright, I retrieved the glass from Ray and took in a big gulp of water. Jeez, I must be really thirsty since I downed half of the glass so effortlessly.

"Better?" Ray asked, feeling more relieved that I had quenched my thirst.

"Yes. A lot better," I answered brightly as I sat the glass down on my nightstand and then wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I wasn't sure if it was the water or the fact that Christian was here that revitalized me.

"Would you like to join us for dinner then?" Ray asked hopefully. Christian reeled his head and darted his eyes at me on cue.

"Um..." I paused, unsure of my response. I took a quick peek through my eyelashes to see Christian's puzzled reaction. I really wanted to, but I was uncertain if he'd approve of me eating in the same room. "I...ca-"

"It would be nice if you could join us for dinner, Anastasia," he invited sincerely, interrupting my answer, which I was glad he did.

"Okay," I nodded humbly, comfortably glancing at him, and then produced a tiny smile that left him smiling too.

* * *

"Have you called Jose?" Ray asked while we're having dinner around the dining table with Christian sitting across from me. I was pushing and playing around with my mashed potato.

"No, I haven't," I answered noncommittally.

"He called me wondering if you're okay."

"Really?" I said flatly. Because of Christian, I had been neglecting one of my best friend these past several days. What a friend I was.

"Why haven't you returned his calls?" he asked sounding kinda pushy. My dad liked Jose. He was the only guy he'd trust around me. His dad and my dad became good friends after we started hanging out.

"I don't know. Just busy." Busy moping around the house feeling depressed.

"Who's Jose?" Christian interrupted curiously, leveling his eyes with mine.

"Just a high-school buddy of mine," I answered nonchalantly.

"He has a huge crush on Annie ever since they met in Freshman year," Ray jumped in. "I remember when he came up to me and asked permission to date her. After three attempts, I relented and granted him his wish."

"And what did you say?" Christian pressed, shifting his attention back on me.

"I said it wouldn't be a good idea since we're good friends. Besides, he wasn't my type anyway." I'd always consider Jose as a younger brother since he was a couple months younger than I was, and I didn't want to risk the perfect friendship we had built for the past four years.

"I've seen your type, Annie. And they're all wrong for you," Ray reproved. No one was good enough for his little girl. I might as well live in a convent.

"Not all of them," I voiced as I stared discouragingly at Christian and then took a bite of the meatloaf. I grimaced swallowing the bland piece of meat. What the hell was that? I must've missed an ingredient while making the meatloaf. What was it missing? I questioned myself swirling my tongue inside my mouth and then realized the missing element. Great. Salt. I forgot salt; the most important ingredient in my recipe. That explained why Ray and Christian had been showering their meatloaf with copious amounts of table salt the entire time. Christian Grey ruined my meatloaf. Although it was my fault for forgetting the salt, he was the culprit.

"Is there someone else I haven't met yet?" he questioned, giving me that I-think-you're-keeping-a-secret-from-me look.

"Um, no," I stammered with my eyes wide opened.

Ray stared incredulously. "Hmm...maybe I should pay your diary a visit," he joked.

"If you could find it," I retorted back with humor. The two men chuckled.

"Ray," Christian called. "Did you want to show me your ideas for the new break room?"

"Oh, yeah. Um. It's upstairs. I'll go get it." He pushed out his chair and hurried out the room. It was just me and Christian now staring at each other in silence.

"I'm surprised to see you here today," I spoke after Ray was out of earshot.

"I didn't want your dad to suspect anything by not showing up." He made a good point, but I knew it was just an excuse.

"And you wanted to see me," I surmised contentedly. He stared speechless and then sighed his concession.

"_And_ I wanted to see you," he admitted. I gloated pushing my chair out and hasted around the table before wrapping my arms over his shoulders from behind.

"You are so complicated," I remarked coolly with my cheek against his. It was soft and he smelled so good.

"Another reason you should stay away from me."

"It intrigues me even more." Although I couldn't see it, I knew he had a big smile plastered on his face, just by the pressure of his cheek against mine. I tightened my grip around his neck, indulging the moment I'd been missing for so long.

"Anastasia," he paused, loosening my grip and then turned his face to meet mine. "I want to spend more time with you... But not here."

"Where?"

"New York," he answered briskly. "I have a place in New York. I want to take you there. We can get to know each other there."

"Really?" I sounded too excited. "I've never been to New York. Actually, I've never been anywhere near the east coast."

"Does it mean you'll come with me?"

"I'd love to. Does it mean you agree to my proposal?" I asked eagerly.

"No. It's still open for discussion."

"Open for discussion?" I pondered at the possibilities. "I can settle with that."

Ray's footsteps down the stairs alerted us both and I scrammed back to my chair and sprinkled a little salt over my meatloaf. Our eyes met and we chuckled knowingly.

* * *

After Ray had showed Christian his plans for the new eco-friendly break room, we all hung out in the living room chatting about my job, his business, food, and movies and other things that happened recently. By the time we finished talking it was nearly nine o'clock. Time flew by when he's around.

Ray and I walked Christian to the door before we said our goodbyes. I watched hypnotically as he headed down the porch in a graceful manner, but Ray clicked the door shut before Christian was even out of sight. Darnit. I sighed and dejectedly wandered toward the kitchen. He's only been gone for a couple of minutes, but I missed him already. Approaching the sink, I spotted his sunglasses on the kitchen counter, and impulsively, I grabbed it and dashed off toward the front door.

"Christian forgot his glasses," I shrilled out after passing Ray who was already on the recliner flipping through channels.

I stepped out the door and shut it behind me before trampling down the steps. Christian was still in his R8 fidgeting with his stereo. He powered his window down after I knocked on it, cheerfully waving the sunglasses. We locked eyes and smiled in unison.

"I knew you'd find it," he said as he extended his arm out through the window. So it was intentional.

I retracted the glasses. "Finders keepers," I giggled, waving it away from him.

He chuckled afterwards. "In that case, keep it. I'll have an excuse to see you next time."

I inched forward and ducked down before crossing my arms over the base of his window. "And when is next time?"

He took a moment to deliberate. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"I'll be at work all day."

"Then I'll drop by for lunch tomorrow. We'll discuss about our trip then."

I nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it," I said optimistically as I gazed into his warm grey eyes.

"Same here," he responded, affectionately brushing his fingers over my cheek.

I leaned in and pressed my lips on his. They we're just as soft as I remembered. Our tongues intertwined harmoniously and happily. I didn't want it to end. Everything was perfect and I knew the trip to New York would only make it better. But until then, I'll just relish what we had at the moment, and that was enough for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks again for your reviews guys!_**

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**_

* * *

It's been over two weeks since Christian had asked me to go to New York with him. Two weeks whizzed by so quickly. I thought the anticipation would slow the days down but it didn't. Christian had an impending business meeting to attend in New York so he used it as an excuse to convince Ray to have me join him. He also informed Ray about the Culinary Institute in New York and made a suggestion that I should check out the campus just in case I might be interested. At first Ray refused to accept Christian's offer, but after a couple days of me consistently begging and bugging him about it, he finally gave in and granted me permission to go, but not before giving Christian a short lecture about his responsibility as my mentor. He'd even threatened to hunt him down if anything ever happened to me. As much as he loved his position at GEH, nothing was more important than my safety.

I had asked Ray to drop me off at Kate's place the day before our departure. I wanted to spend a casual night with her just hanging out and catching up. She's so lucky. After graduating with me, her parents rented her an apartment close to Seattle University. I'd considered living with her, but Ray insisted I stay with him to save money so she rented out the other room to another friend. I informed Christian of her residency so he planned to have his driver, Taylor, stop by to collect me in the morning.

The trip from my house to Kate's place was about a twenty minute drive. It gave me some time to reflect on everything that had happened these past several weeks and the things that might happen on our trip. Ray kept quiet throughout the whole drive. I knew it was going to be hard for him not being in my presence for a whole week. He didn't feel comfortable knowing I'd be out of his sight for so long, but I ensure him that I'd be okay and that Christian would take great care of me. I also promised him that I would call at least once a day once I arrive in New York.

Once Ray pulled up into a parking space at Kate's complex, she breezily strode out and greeted me and Ray with a bear hug and then helped carry my duffel bag inside. After she disappeared into her apartment, I stood face to face with my dad. The grim expression on his face was palpable of how worried he was being away from me.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie," he started drearily. It sounded like he was begging me not to go. Somehow I felt guilty for causing him to feel that way, but I refused to let him affect my decision.

"I'm gonna miss you too, dad." I slung my arms around him.

He hugged me fondly and I tightened my grip, cherishing the little moment we have left. "You're not planning to run away from me are you?"

"No. Of course not."

"It feels like our last goodbye or something." Maybe our last goodbye before I become a mature woman.

"It's been so long since I've left home. It feels weird." The last time I left Ray was five years ago when I went to visit my mother and her boyfriend in Georgia. The experience was uncomfortable so I'd never gone back.

"You could still back out. I'm sure Christian would understand." Christian would, but I knew for sure he'd be disappointed. We'd been secretly chatting over the phone every other night and he kept telling me how excited he was about the trip.

I pulled away. "I want to see New York, dad." I'd made up my mind and nothing was going to stop me from spending time with Christian.

He contorted his lips sadly. "Okay. Have fun and be safe." He sighed. "Take lots and lots of pictures."

"I will." I kissed him dearly on the cheek and then hugged him again. "Drive home safely... I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." He embraced me for a long minute and I felt his chest rose and fell as he respired his concerns. "Christian better not lay a finger on you or else-"

"Dad," I chided.

"I used to be his age once, Annie," he grumbled.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I am capable of taking him out if he tries anything fresh with me," I said straight-faced. Yup, I remembered a couple of moves my dad had taught me just for self-defense. I doubt I'd use it on Christian though.

"Okay," he laughed.

* * *

"This is all you _brought_ with you?" Kate asked frowning as she pulled out a dozen articles of clothing from my duffel bag which included a couple of underwear, cotton bras, shorts, t-shirts, and other necessities. "How are you gonna seduce him without a lingerie?"

"I don't know," I shrugged nonchalantly, sitting beside the bag, on her queen size mattress. "He told me to pack lightly and that he has all the clothes I needed for the trip."

"Really? So you guys aren't even a couple yet and he already has control over the way you dress." She shoved my bag aside and sat on the bed, facing me.

"You think that's what he's trying to do? Control me?"

"Apparently. That is not a good sign," she warned. "Imagine how worse it'll get if you did become his girlfriend."

"I've never thought about that."

"God, Ana. Are you sure you wanna go through with this? It doesn't seem right. He's so much older than you. He could be your uncle. I mean- out of all the guys out there why would you want to lose it to Christian Grey? He's not even attractive.

"That is _so_ untrue," I protested. "He's a hundred times hotter than the guy you lost it to... What's his name again?" I paused, trying to recall his name. "Brad Pit," I spat out. "He couldn't even afford to add another T to his last name."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Christian Grey ain't got nothing on Brad Pit." It was subjective. Anybody on earth besides Kate would agree that Christian was the hottest man alive.

"And how would you even know how Christian looks like. I just told you about him last week."

"I Googled him online. I guess he's a self-made billionaire hotshot whatever," she waved her hand frivolously and prompted herself. "So, I told my aunt how you wanted to lose your virginity to him and she was like- what!"

I gasped frantically. "How could you tell her that. It was supposed to be between me and you. My dad would kill him if he hears about it."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with her," she brushed it off.

"I will never tell you anything again." I crossed my arms furiously.

"Fine. I guess you're not interested in hearing what his wife has to say about him."

"His wife?" My eyes widened curiously. Yes, I was interested.

"Yes. His wife drops by my aunts salon every month to get her hair done. Guess what she told my aunt?"

"What did she tell her?"

"She said that he's an abusive stingy son of a bitch."

"That's not true," I frowned. "He's nothing like that."

"How would you know? You're not his wife."

"What's her name?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's...Lola...or Layla or something like that. I can't remember. But she mentioned how inconsiderate and selfish he was and that he's horrible in bed."

"She's lying," I raised my voice.

"She has no reason to lie. C'mon, why else are they breaking up. He couldn't satisfy her in bed. He has erectile dysfunction. God, that's awful. How could any woman be with a man-"

"Shut the fuck up, Kate!" I cursed at her in defense. Blood rushed to my head and my heart was beating out of my chest.

She winced shockingly, "God, Ana. Calm down." Even I was surprised by my attack.

"I don't want you talking about him anymore," I warned her sternly. "He's a nice person and he cares about me. He's nothing like how she described him. His wife is probably a bitch and she just wanted to ruin him because he filed for divorce. She's selfish and she neglected him. She never cared about him. She only cares about his money. She's a gold digger and he doesn't deserve someone so self-absorb as she is... He deserves better."

"Ana." She looked apologetic as she rubbed my forearm.

My eyes welled up. "Please, just don't talk bad about him," my voice softened. I couldn't handle another negative remark about someone I'd admired so much. "You don't know him like I do." I faced away and wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ana." She eased me into a hug, patting my back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to provoke you. You really are serious about him, aren't you?"

I squeezed my arms around her, laying my cheek over her shoulder. Her blouse started to soak in my tears. "I don't know. He's different. I'm always happy when I'm around him. I can't explain why, I just am," I said through my sniffles. No one had ever affected me the way he did; he brought excitement to my life.

"It happens to me all the time when I'm around Michael." Kate had always experienced everything before me. She bloomed before I did. She already experienced sex before I'd even started dating. She even fell in love with her boyfriend, Michael, after only three weeks of dating so she could relate.

"I think I'm starting to fall for him," I admitted, and I was scared because I'd never liked anyone so much.

"Just be careful, Ana. I don't want him to hurt you like he did to his wife." Kate was just like my dad. She'd always looked out for me ever since we became friends in middle school. She knew how gullible and naive I could be around others.

"Do you think everything she said is true?" I questioned. Although I didn't believe everything she said, she _did_ live with him so she knew him more than I did.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all a lie. My aunt did call her a conceded bitch. Maybe she _is_ a gold digger. After all she _is_ married to a billionaire. _Scandalous_."

I giggled and she giggled along. She pulled away to face me again and I blotted the remaining tears with the arm of my long-sleeve shirt and then smiled.

"Are you hungry? I can order Chinese."

"Chinese sounds good."

"Alright. Taste of China it is," she confirmed brightly and then slid off the bed to retrieve her cellphone from her desk.

Twenty-five minutes later the delivery man dropped by the apartment with our three entrees and a large order of shrimp fried rice. We dug in hungrily until we were stuffed. Kate finished most of the food. She'd always had a big appetite which complemented well with her high metabolism. Afterwards, we browsed through Netflix and watched a remake of Jane Eyre. I couldn't help but picture Christian as the forlorn Mr. Rochester and me as Jane, the heroine who rescued him from his miserable rut. By the time the film was over, it was already eleven o'clock and we were both extremely tired. We changed into our pajamas and then brushed our teeth before heading to bed. I opted to sleep with Kate since her bed was big enough for the both of us. Once in bed, my curiosity kicked in and our conversation became intimate.

"Did I regret it?" she reiterated my question as we're laying on her bed, curled up, face to face. "Kind of, I guess... I didn't even love the guy. The sex was pretty good, but sometimes he came too quickly. By the time I got comfortable he was already done."

I giggled.

"It's not funny. The worst thing that could happen during sex is not being able to climax. And when that happens I become frustrated. It's like you're being teased." I looked at her blankly. What was I supposed to say? I had no clue what sex feels like. "So are you really sure you wanna give it to him?"

"Yes. _If_ he changes his mind."

"Changes his mind?" She questioned confusingly.

"Well, he said he didn't want to sleep with me because he can't promise me anything right now, and that I should save it for someone special."

"He said that?" She wrinkled her brows incredulously. I couldn't believe it either.

"Mm-hm," I nodded my head.

"He must be gay. Any straight man would _die_ to fuck a virgin."

"He's not gay," I snapped at her. God, she's annoying me with all this negativity. "He's a rare one."

"Then why is he taking you to New York if he doesn't have any intention of," she bobbed her head, "Y'know."

"He wants to spend time with me...get to know me there."

"Oh..." she muttered and then yawned, "_Okay_." Her head stirred over the pillow, nestling herself to sleep. I too was feeling sleepy.

"I hope he changes his mind though," I whispered expectantly. My eyes became heavy and slowly it drew close. "I want to know what it feels like to make love to him."

"Ana," she slurred sleepily.

"Yes," I answered fluttering my eyes awake to see her comfortably drifting off.

"It's painful. It's _really really_ painful. You're gonna be sore."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for your reviews and follows! I apologize if I didn't respond to your reviews and most likely it's gonna happen often because I can't seem to keep up with them, but I love reading them all and it helps contribute to the story so keep it coming :D**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.** _

* * *

The next morning Christian arrived at Kate's place precisely at 7am. He wasn't kidding when he said 7am sharp. Good thing I was punctual at getting myself ready. I answered the door to see a handsome man around his early thirties with a cool buzz cut and stubble that made him look pretty intimidating. His name was Taylor and I supposed he was Christian's right hand man. Taylor acknowledged me kindly at my door, but there was a tinge of awkwardness between us when he escorted me toward a black Audi SUV waiting in the parking lot. He opened the rear passenger door and I entered to see Christian waiting patiently, greeting me with a glorious smile. His dark copper hair was disheveled and he was sporting a white polo shirt that was left unbuttoned, and rugged blue jeans. In other words, he was simply divine. I eagerly scooted closer to him, my arms circled around his waist.

"Good morning," I uttered blissfully with my cheek resting on his chest. He smelled delectable as always.

"Good morning, Anastasia." He kissed the top of my head. "How was your sleep?"

"Horrible," I grumbled. "I kept tossing and turning thinking about you." Maybe about the rumor your greedy wife was spreading behind your back. It had to be rumors. Christian couldn't be anything less than perfect. And like I said again she was probably a selfish gold digging bitch. I'd definitely confront her if I ever bump into her.

"Well, that makes the two of us." I cheered inwardly; he thought of me.

Taylor climbed into the driver seat, after storing my bag in the trunk, and glanced through the rear-view mirror. Our eyes met and he gazed at me solicitously, making me uncomfortable under his stare.

"Seatbelt, Anastasia," Christian ordered and I obediently released him and buckled my seatbelt before snuggling back into his arms, disregarding Taylor.

Taylor drove us to Sea-Tac where we boarded Christian's jet. Who would've thunk that Christian possessed a jet. It was freaking amazing. The flight attendant served us delicious assortment of breakfasts soon after we were airborne. I had my usual Greek yogurt with granola and an apple. Once full I took a little nap in the bedroom cabin while Christian retreated in the front preparing for his business deal.

* * *

We landed safely in Long Island, New York approximately six hours later. To my surprise, we weren't staying in New York City or "The Big Apple" as they called it. Instead, Taylor drove us to Christian's beachfront property located in the Hamptons. From what I'd seen on TV, the Hamptons was a beautiful and affluent community where all the rich and famous celebrities vacationed, and that included Christian himself.

It was about an hour drive from the airport to Christian's secluded beach house so we used that hour efficiently. He'd point out places that he'd been to and how he planned to take me there if time allowed us to. We cruised through a long narrow quiet road before turning into a large driveway.

"Wow," I mouthed, staring out the rear passenger window, in amazement at the house that started to come into view. "This is your house?" My head turned and faced Christian who's sitting alongside me.

"You like it?" He smiled, amused by my reaction.

"It's _huge_." My gaze reeled back to the house on the enormous size lot. I think that was an understatement. It was massive; like ten times bigger than my house massive. The front yard was about half the size of a football field and in the center was a beautiful oval pond with lily pads floating aimlessly. I could imagine me and Christian having a nice little picnic out here on a Sunday afternoon. I'd have to put that on my itinerary.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled and then fondly ran his fingers down my hair.

A couple minutes of viewing the house from afar, Taylor steered the car in front of the gigantic white house. It was contemporary with a large floor to ceiling window that exposed part of the great room. Jeez, how do you get any privacy with a window like that? Taylor climbed out the car and then came around to open my door.

"Thanks, Taylor," I acknowledged humbly, still a little uneasy in his presence.

"You're welcome Miss Steel," he returned as I clambered out the black Range Rover. It felt weird having someone open the door for me, but Christian ordered me to wait for Taylor and somehow I felt obligated to obey him. After all, he made this trip possible. Christian joined me while Taylor unloaded our bags from the trunk.

"Let's head inside," Christian muttered and grabbed my hand as we paced up the steps toward the front door with his keys dangling from his fingers.

"This place is enormous, Christian," I remarked excitedly as I trotted across the great room to check out the view of the backyard from another floor to ceiling window. It was breathtaking; the white sand continued from where the backyard ended until it met the blue waves.

Christian gave me a quick tour of all the rooms downstairs which included an entertainment room and an enclosed swimming pool that looked out onto the beach. Each room was sensibly decorated and very pristine. Christian informed me that he had a housekeeper come in for a weekly upkeep of the property. We then headed upstairs to check out the bedrooms. There was a total of four guest bedrooms and a master suite. Why did he need so many rooms? Two would've sufficed, I thought.

"We'll be staying in this room," he said as we entered a light and airy guest bedroom with soft blue walls and white bedding.

"What about your room?" I asked expectantly as I perched on the edge of the king size mattress, feeling the soft texture of the linen.

"My wife and I slept in that room," he muttered reluctantly.

"Oh," I flinched. No thank you. I wouldn't want him thinking about his wife while making love to me _if_ he intended on making love to me.

"Sir." Taylor alerted us as he lingered outside the bedroom door.

"Come in."

Taylor brought our things in and sat it beside the closet door.

"Thank you, Taylor. You may leave," he said without meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Sir." Taylor responded, but he made no movement as he hesitated, looking at me. It's as if he wanted to caution me or something. But why? I looked on in confusion.

Christian shot him a cold glare. "Leave," he ordered firmly, and dutifully he vanished out the room.

"Where is he going?" My curiosity peaked.

"He's not staying with us."

"He's not?" I was relieved by the fact.

"He'll remain nearby just in case I need him." He walked closer to me.

"Christian," I muttered, looking up at him.

"Yes, Anastasia?" He tipped his head down and grazed my cheek with his thumb.

"He acted kinda strange around me. It made me feel uneasy." From the drive to the airport til the moment we stepped inside the house I sensed a hint of disapproval.

"It's his paternal instinct you'd encountered," he explained, and it suddenly made sense.

"He has kids?" I asked thoughtfully.

"A daughter."

"Oh." Instantly, Ray's greatest fear crept up on me. He wanted to protect me from Christian, and Taylor was doing exactly what Ray would've done. He's probably just as overprotective as Ray.

"He meant well."

I nodded my head in agreement. Of course he did.

"I wanna show you the closet." He approached the closet door and swung it open. My eyes widened as I entered the large walk-in closet. "These are all yours," he informed leaning against the doorpost.

"Mine?" I asked, confirming, gawking at the closet full of apparel.

"Yes. Yours." My head swayed back and forth, up and down, scanning overwhelmingly at all the unnecessary surplus of clothes and accessories. There were about two weeks worth of jeans and shorts and tops and plenty of dresses.

I steadily traced my fingertip across the line of dresses that were hung accordingly from light to dark.

"Why did you buy me all these clothes?" I questioned warily, mirthlessly. Kate's speculation lurked up on me. Was he really trying to dictate how I dress?

"You deserve beautiful things, Anastasia."

I glanced at him for a second before turning back to the dresses. Flipping through them, I checked out the tag on the black laced mini dress that caught my attention. My eyes drew wider. "Oh my god," I mouthed. Dolce & Gabbana? I was never fashion savvy, but Kate's aunt was always talking about designer brand clothing when we hung out with her so I knew this was quite expensive - nothing I'd ever considered purchasing unless I was filthy rich. "I can't take these," I declined objectionably.

"What's wrong with them?" He narrowed his eyes closely, bothered by my reaction.

I composed myself. "They're _way_ out of my league."

"Nothing's out of your league, Anastasia," he tried to coax me.

"I don't wear these kind of clothing." Mainly because I rarely got a chance to especially at such a hefty price tag. "They're too- sophisticated for me." But they're beautiful. I just didn't want him to judge me as being materialistic. These clothes meant nothing to me. I could easily wear a paper bag with no questions asked.

"You don't like them?" I sensed his discontented tone.

"No." Shaking my head lightly, "I don't," I pouted and folded my arms, slightly kind of peeved that he was shoving his wealth in front of me.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to fire my personal shopper for making such a reprehensible mistake," he said straight-facedly.

"You have a personal shopper?" I asked incredulously. _Of course he does. He has a jet. You don't think he can afford a personal shopper?_

"Not anymore - now that you've disapproved her choice of taste." What an awful tactic of persuading me into accepting these gifts.

"Christian, don't," I shook my head. "They're beautiful. I just can't accept them... They're just too much."

He pushed himself off the doorpost and ambled toward me.

"Not in my opinion, Anastasia. This is the least I could do for you for taking your time off and utilizing it with me," he said earnestly, and I almost felt guilty for questioning his action. "Take them. They're meant for you and I know you'll look stunning in them." His eyes were pleading hopefully. "It'll please me if you accept them." He unlocked my arms and then locked his arms around my waist before he tugged me against him, making me gasp against his chest. "And you do want to please me, right?" he whispered sensually into my ears. My thighs clenched and I bit my lips reflexively.

"Yes," I nodded tentatively, unsure of what type of pleasing he was referring to. Mentally or physically. Maybe both.

"Good girl," he grinned contentedly and then pulled back. "Are you hungry?" That was a quick change of subject. He was already thinking about food while I was still stuck on figuring how to relieve my aching groin.

"A little," I replied as I swallowed an excessive amount of saliva built up by this Greek god.

"Get dress and I'll see you downstairs in thirty minutes," he said tersely.

"Okay." He planted a kiss on my forehead and left the room, leaving me to get acquainted with my wardrobe. I perused through a dozen of colorful dresses, and then picked out a pastel yellow halter top sundress to wear for the evening.

Since I had fifteen minutes to spare I decided to style my hair half up, half down and had it cascade over my shoulders. I grabbed my makeup bag and started working on my eyes.

A small knock on the door alerted me. "Shoot." He said thirty minutes and I'd exceeded the limit. I dropped everything and scurried to open the door. "I'm done," I told him, breathlessly.

Christian gazed at me impassively from head to toe and then back up to meet my lightly enhanced eyes. His lips curled up, enchanted. "Wow," he breathed.

* * *

"Your usual Mr. Grey?" the waiter, Nathan, asked regarding our drinks. He was a husky tall man around his late 30's and he looked absolutely hospitable.

"Yes, Nathan."

Nathan turned to me. "And for you, Miss."

"Um... I'll have a Shirley Temple." I thought about ordering a coke or sprite, but Shirley Temple sounded more...mature.

"A Shirley Temple for the young lady," he confirmed sincerely. I cringed at his statement. Jeez, he really had to point that out didn't he. "I'll get the drinks ready for you." He turned on his heels and left us to our business.

"You come here often?" I started the conversation, sitting across from him. We're dining outside on the wrap around veranda, facing the bay.

"Every time I vacation here." He made a quick glance at the water glistening from the sun that was about to set.

"How often do you vacation here?"

"Maybe four to five times a year. But it's typically short. Three to four days at the most."

"Do you usually come here with...her?" I suddenly regretted my question; it came out subconsciously.

He sighed and turned his attention toward the bay, deep in thought. Great. I managed to screw up on or first legit date.

"I'm sorry," I flustered. "I'm just really curious." Curious to know more about the woman he fell in love with and why he fell in love with her.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Anastasia," he chided reeling his attention back to me. "But if you must know...the answer is no," his voice softened. "She loved the view from the balcony. She wanted the house, and I wanted to make her happy so I bought the property on impulse." He paused, pensively thinking about her, I assumed. "But she was never serious about it. She thought it was too serene, too quiet. She preferred the nightlife in New York over the Hamptons. She made only two visitations after it was purchased. I've thought about selling the place, but I found it comforting when I needed a little time away from reality."

"Do you still miss her?" That question caught him off guard. Why was I being so nosy? Did I really want to know? As he was about to answer, Nathan showed up with our drinks.

"Your Sancerre Mr. Grey." He sat the glass of wine before Christian and then slid my frilly drink in front of me, "And your Shirley Temple." I gave Nathan a tight smile. He then sat a plate of raw oysters nestled on a bed of rock salt. I couldn't help but sneered at the grey slimy looking creature in its shell. _Please don't make me eat that._ Once Christian quirked his brow from my unpleasant expression I knew I had to feign a smile. "Have you decided on your entree?" Nathan chimed in.

"I'd like the Sesame Seared Tuna," Christian told him and then looked at me. "Anastasia?"

"Oh." I steered my eyes down on the beige paper menu and quickly scrolled through the list of entrees. _Whoa._ My eyes flared out. Thirty-two dollars for seared tuna. It was ridiculous; everything on the menu was ridiculous. Ray usually spend that much amount on our entire dinner, including tax and tip. Maybe I could skip the entree and go straight for dessert.

"Anastasia?" Christian repeated.

"I'll have the chicken fried chicken," I blurted out. That was the least expensive entree on the menu.

Nathan confirmed our order and left us to continue our conversation.

"Anastasia?" he called after Nathan was out of earshot. "Do me a favor. I don't want our conversation tainted by me and my wife's past. I want to spend this moment learning more about you."

I pursed my lips. "Okay," I agreed. "Could _you_ do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"For the entirety of our trip I would prefer it if you call me Ana," I requested nicely.

"Ana?" he questioned.

"Yes." I gave him a nod.

"I love your name, Anastasia." _And I love how you pronounce my name._

"I know, but I feel like a child when you call me by that name. I want to feel _less_ of a child," I stated maturely. This way I'd feel like we're contemporary in age even if we're separated by a decade of life.

"Okay..._Ana-_" He tried his best not to add the last three syllables. Picking up a wedge of lemon, he squeezed it over the raw oysters. "You like oysters, _Ana_?"

"No," I answered bluntly, grimacing at them. They looked repulsively gross. _Please don't make me eat them._

"Have you tried oysters before?" Nope. But I've heard of them and how they heighten your sexual drive. If that was even true.

I pondered for a second. "Does oyster crackers count?" I asked with humor.

He chuckled. "Open wide," he demanded leveling the fork impaled oyster in front of my mouth.

I swallowed hard; I'd lost my appetite. "Do I have to?"

"How do you expect to become a chef if you don't know how oysters taste like." He made a good point there. Well, I guessed there's always a first for everything. Besides, I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. _Please let it be good._ I'd be so pissed off if I ended up gagging in front of him.

Bracing myself, I forced my lips around the slimy thing so called "delicacy" and let it sit on my tongue. "Swallow," he instructed. It took me a minute until I found the courage to comply. I took a deep breath before I swallowed the mineral flavor of the sea. _Ugh!_ I shuddered in my seat and rid the nasty aftertaste away with my Shirley Temple, wincing in disgust. It must be an acquired taste.

Christian burst out in laughter; at least he found it amusing.

Our dishes arrived promptly and pipping hot and my appetite was suddenly back to normal. We ate and watched the sunset from our table which was perfectly positioned between us. Smiles formed on my face every time I caught a glimpse of Christian's little boyish carefree grin form on his. We had such a wonderful evening. I couldn't have asked for a more memorable first date.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for your reviews guys. Really appreciate it._**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters._**

* * *

"Do you believe her?" He questioned me as we're settling on the oversized couch in the entertainment room with innocuous white noise emitting from the big screen. He was sitting on the couch while I was curled up to my side with my head resting over his lap facing him. His eyes never left my gaze as he caressed my cheek attentively with his thumb.

"No," I answered without hesitation. His expression was unaffected by his wife's accusation that I had just revealed to him. I could barely tell if he was upset or not.

"Good." He slicked a loose strand of tendril behind my ear and then raked his fingers through my hair. "I'm glad her accusations didn't affect your judgement. I'd prefer to have you find out firsthand."

"Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to find out firsthand if sex with you is that bad since you're abstaining me from that department."

"Maybe it's better that you didn't find out. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? I highly doubt you'll disappoint me. You'd have to be very small to disappoint me and by the bulge in your pants," my eyes pointed at his impressive crotch, "I'd say you're quite average to me," I joked with a smirk.

"Average?" He quirked his brow, offended maybe. "Are you trying to insult me...because I'm anything _but_ average," he bragged coolly, confident with his manhood. It peeked my interest even more.

"Prove it to me then." I opted for a challenge. Let's see if he'd fall for it.

"Oh. I'll prove it to you." He paused briefly, a devilish smirk played on his face. "Like this," he let out tickling my stomach and its surrounding.

"_Ahhh_, Christian, stop it," I giggled uncontrollably, thrashing my body against his. He giggled along at my expense. "Please, Christian, please," I begged him breathlessly to release his fingers from my waist as I tried to pry them off me.

"You still curious?" He continued assaulting me with his fingers.

"No. I believe you. I believe you," I begged giggling, and instantly he relieved me, drying off the tears that leaked out from my eyes. I met his gaze as he contemplated at me longingly, but yet, conflicted and trapped. "Do we have ice cream?" I asked, clearing the silent awkwardness away.

"I had Regina stock up on some." He sighed and rested back, sprawling his arms over the back rest.

"Perfect." I hurled off the couch and hasted out the entertainment room toward the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed the french vanilla ice cream that Regina, his housekeeper, had bought and scooped it into a bowl before I crumbled some fresh baked brownies, brought from the restaurant, over it.

* * *

Christian was focusing intently at his cellphone when I entered the room with my bowl of sundae. My brow arched up. _Really? Red flag_. I leaped onto him, straddling over his thighs. It quickly got his attention, averting his eyes back on me. I snatched the iphone and with my outstretched arm I dropped it into the drawer of the end table beside the couch.

"No phone when I'm around."

"It was business," he said seriously, chiding me.

"It can wait. Right?" I rendered sternly and he responded back with an uncertain expression, ruminating over something, before the corner of his lips rose and smiled warmly. "Right," he agreed and then eyed the bowl of ice cream that separated us. "What do you have there?"

"A brownie sundae." There was ice cream and brownie with a light drizzle of chocolate syrup, chopped almonds, and whipped cream topped with a single drop of maraschino cherry.

"Looks decadent."

"Would you like some?" I teased waving the bowl in front of his face. His mouth opened wide and I fed him a small spoonful, granting him a taste.

"_Mmm_," he moaned seductively. "Rich."

"More?" I asked.

He nodded with anticipation like a little kid. "Yes." I fed him another spoonful and he savored it slowly, closing his eyes. It was so sexy; almost like he was in orgasmic land. Not like I knew how his orgasmic facial expression looked like, but I presume it would look just like that. And then came the moaning. _Goodness gracious_. He was asking for it. Intuitively, I leaned forward and crushed my lips on his, tasting the sweet morsel glazed over his lips. Yum. His hands slid up my arms and then cupped my face. We kissed passionate. Our tongues meshed rhythmically and I began to feel his growing erection between my thighs. He broke our kiss.

"I know what you're doing Ana. It's not going to work." Really? It seemed to be working fine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I feigned innocence. Why did he have to turn a kiss into something so complicated?

"You're a cunning girl. I'm sure you do." He grabbed my utensil and scooped some ice cream, hovering it in front of my mouth.

I sighed and pouted at the floating spoon. "Are you really going to reject me throughout the whole trip."

"I'm obligated to. Besides, I'm having a wonderful time even without the sex. Aren't you?"

"Of course. I'm having a blast," I mocked jubilation.

He chuckled at me. "Sex is unnecessary."

"Fine. Can we at least indulge in a little foreplay?" I requested timidly. Samantha told me foreplay can be just as exciting as sex. Maybe Christian could enlighten me.

"Foreplay leads to sex, Ana."

"Not necessary," I surmised like I knew what the hell I was saying.

"Well, in my book, it does."

"What's your favorite foreplay?" I asked dismissing his statement.

"You're a very curious girl aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you... C'mon, tell me," I insisted vehemently, lightly bouncing over lap.

"Okay," he sighed pursing his lips and then tentatively he said, "I like spanking."

"Spanking?" I asked in disbelief. What's so arousing about spanking? "You like to be spanked?"

He laughed lightheartedly. "I'd prefer to do the spanking."

"So you like to inflict pain on others?" I winced from the thought. He's a sadist? Should I be scared?

"I do it as a pleasure for both parties. It's not just about the pain. And it's usually consensual." Really? Who would consider spanking as a turn on? The last time I remembered being spanked was fourteen years ago when I intentionally threw my sippy cup at the tube TV after throwing a tantrum. It scarred me since and I hadn't done anything that would consequently land me in that form of punishment again.

"Did you ever fantasize about spanking me?"

He reflected for a second. "All the time. Especially when you bite your lip. And honestly I can say it happened quite a bit. You don't know how often I've imagined spanking you over the dining table." His smouldering eyes appraised me.

"Would you like to spank me now?" I whispered closely. He looked away tensely and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Why don't we play a game of hide and seek," I suggested and a pang of excitement surged through me.

"Hide and seek?" he said questionably, shifting his attention back to me.

"Yes. I'll allow you to spank me if you could find me." I promptly jumped off his lap before he even agreed, leaving the bowl of sundae nestled between his laps.

"Get back here, Ana," he warned. Ignoring his order, I defiantly seized the phone from the end table.

"I'm taking this with me."

"Ana," he growled and I swerved around the couch leading myself toward the door. "You wanna play?" he uttered huskily. I turned to look at him once more as he straightened up and turned around facing me. His lips curled up into a devilish grin.

_Oh, shit! _

His eyes darkened and hooded like a predator who's found his target and was ready to attack. I reckoned he was more determine than I thought. Frantically, I thundered out the room and up the stairs shakily before I found a place to hide myself from his twitchy palms. What was I thinking?

* * *

Twenty minutes. It felt like twenty minutes that I'd been tortured in this abandoned room; the master suite closet in fact. I was sitting against the wall with my legs curled up. The mass of dresses hung above me was enough to conceal me from visibility. What's taking him so long? It's not like there were a gazillion rooms to be inspected. Oh no. Maybe the memory of him and his wife in this room refrained him from entering. _Shoot. Great move Ana_. I scoffed to myself. But I couldn't leave now. I'd definitely get caught. Suddenly, I heard a creak from the bedroom door.

"_A-n-a_," his voice dragged eerily, muffled from the other side of the closet door. I inhaled sharply, my heart started beating out of my chest. Chills ran down my spine; he sounded like Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_ - creepy and psychotic. Momentarily, the closet door swung open and the light switched on. He prowled in. I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying not to make a peep. His sexy bare feet inched closer to mine. I tucked mine in a little closer to my body.

"Ana?" He parted through the articles of clothing on the hangers. After several more attempts he gave up and sighed in defeat. He switched the light off and left the closet. I exhaled in relief, but the light sprang back on and he parted the dresses above me then peered down. "Well well well." A victorious smirk formed on his face. "Let the games begin," he gloated wickedly. I shot him a sheepish grin and uneasily bit down on my lip. _Have mercy on me_.

* * *

Christian caressed the back of my legs and upwards towards my thighs before stopping at the hem of my dress which was not too far away from the crevices of my ass. His touch gave me shivers and got me roused up. My belly was over his lap on the guestroom mattress. He was kind enough to place a pillow below my torso for support.

"Tell me why I should spank you, Ana." He parted my hair to the side and massaged my shoulder blade with his free hand.

"I ran away from you?" I guessed.

"And..." There's more?

"I took your iphone from you."

"Um-hm," he rendered out massaging my thigh. It was so relaxing. I wondered if it was just procedure. First, coaxed the victim into mental relaxation and then torture them with relentless spanking.

"And I bit my lip." I think that's it.

"How many should I give you?" None. I hadn't done anything that was worth punishable.

"How many do I deserve?"

"Fifteen." He placed his hand on my bottom and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What!" I exclaimed. I should have told him three slaps for three misdemeanor.

"Five for every offense." I groaned in protest. "Do you still want to play?" Was he testing me? "Ana?" he called when I didn't respond.

"Yes, I want to play." I was never a poor sport and I definitely wanted to feel the difference between pleasure and pain from spanking.

"Good girl... I'm going to spank you now." I tightened my eyes in fear as his hand disappeared from my ass. Eventually it was gonna come down.

After a grueling thirty seconds of anticipation. He landed his hand on my behind.

_SMACK! _

I flinched, but it wasn't painful as I imagined. The fabric of the dress hindered the full on impact of his blow.

"You okay, Ana?" I hummed a yes. He slapped me again.

_SMACK!_

Okay, this time it stung a little bit but he soothed it with a little rubbing. He landed another one.

_SMACK!_

_Ow_, I yelped internally. It's gotten harsher.

"Ana?"

"Yes."

"If it hurts just tell me to stop."

"Okay." Again he struck me and then followed it with a massage; one butt cheek at a time. And he repeated the cycle several more times.

_SMACK!_

His breathing quickened after the tenth blow and I felt a nudge against my belly. Christian Grey was getting horny; the spanking evidently turned him on. Another rough slap and he panted even harder. I found myself mimicking his intake of breath. The rush of adrenaline building in my system became exciting. Was this the pleasure he was referring to? He lifted his palm up again and I braced myself for another sting.

But it never came.

Huh. What happened?

Instead, he yanked me by my waist and sat me on the mattress.

"Go to sleep," he commanded, eyes off me as he aimed toward the door.

"But-"

"Go. To. Sleep." He ordered in staccato as he stopped beside the door without turning back. Once he stalked out the room, I followed after him into the hallway.

"Christian," I called with deep concerns, still confused by his shift of composure.

"I said go to sleep." His voice bellowed exasperatedly as he vanished down the stairs.

Obediently, I prepped for bed and crawled into the king size mattress alone, forcing myself to sleep. Two hours later I was still wide awake tossing and turning. Christian didn't show up.

* * *

"Christian," I whispered as I tip-toed into the entertainment room. I'd searched every other room without any sign of him. Gratefully, Christian was stretched out on the couch, asleep.

I disappeared out the room and returned back with a blanket in hand. Quietly I billowed the blanket over him, forming a protective shield against the draft. He didn't stir one bit. Kneeling beside him I gazed at his dormant phase. He looked so peaceful and so carefree. If only he could be like this in his conscious state. I leaned forward and gently pecked him on the lips. His eyes flew open, mine became even wider. I seriously got caught.

"I'm sorry," I uttered apologetically for waking him up and then sprang back to my feet and padded out the door.

* * *

Shutting the door, I hurled onto the mattress and curled myself up with the blanket over me. Hopefully he's not mad at me for disturbing him. I'd hate to wake up to a grumpy Christian.

The door creaked open and close and I could hear his light footsteps approaching me. My body automatically scrunched up even closer together. For a moment it was quiet. He was probably standing there watching me or not watching me. I couldn't tell with my back to him. The mattress dipped, the blanket let in a cool breeze and then there was a familiar warmth dispersing towards my back. His arm snaked over my belly and tugged me back, forcing my back against his front. He nuzzled my hair affectionately and brushed his lips over my shoulder blade.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, Ana." He muttered warily against my skin.

"You looked peaceful. I didn't mean to wake you up," I responded contritely, shrugging my shoulders.

"You'd only wake me up if I was asleep," he soothe, and I felt an instant relief. I rolled around to face him, my palms pressed against his chest. Although it's dark, the structure of his face was still easily defined. He was smiling.

"What were you doing if you weren't sleeping then?"

"Contemplating on you. Our trip. Tomorrow."

"I must be a real pain in the ass, huh?" A burden on this trip. If I wasn't here things would probably go a lot smoother for him.

"I like pain." I frowned at his response.

"Is that what you want? Would you like me to inflict pain upon you?"

"Any pain is welcome."

"You're weird Christian." I pinched his chest. He winced and then chuckled. I nestled against his chest wistfully. "Why couldn't I have met you before you were married. It would've been more convenient."

"Then you'd be fifteen and I'd be incarcerated."

I giggled at the thought.

"Sleep, Ana." And just like that, I knocked out in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I finally had the time and concentration to update this story. Thanks again for your reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters._**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_

My hand fumbled to quiet the piercing sound of the alarm clock that I had already snoozed twice. Christian had set it way too early for my liking. It was only 6:30am and I was still groggy, lacking sleep from last night. I could use another hour of snoozing, but he informed me of our agenda for today and as strict as he was there was no way I could prolong idling on this mattress. Groaning, I rolled over to find the other side of the bed apparently vacant. Hmm. Where did my damsel in distress go? My eyes darted up at the ceiling and a feeling of exhilaration washed over me as I reflected back upon last night. Or first night in bed together was...memorable. Though there wasn't sex involved I was satisfied with being spooned by Christian all night long. I recalled waking up in the middle of the night to his frisky hand as he skimmed it over my hip and thigh while nibbling on my ear. My curious fingers would involuntarily reach back in attempt to feel his bulging boxer briefs, but Christian's reflex wouldn't allow me to reach my destination. He's so cruel, teasing me in such a way.

"Good morning, Ana," his disembodied voice greeted me and I bolted upright to see Christian standing at the end of the bed with his arms cross over his chest grinning vibrantly. Somebody woke up on the right side of the bed. I guessed I didn't have to face grumpy Christian after all.

"Good morning." A big smile grew on my face.

"How was your sleep?"

"Great." I yanked the covers back and crawled toward the foot of the bed before kneeling on the edge, circling my arms around his neck. "Better than I'd expected," I muttered in his ear blissfully. He enveloped me in his arms with pure affectionate and chuckled lightheartedly.

"I got us breakfast."

I pulled back. "I'm not really hungry."

"I want you to eat before we head out."

"Okay," I nodded in compliance. A couple bite of toast wouldn't hurt. "I'ma jump in the shower really quick. Would you like to join me?" It came out casually. It was amazing how comfortable I was with him. It was like asking a person if they wanted cream and sugar with their coffee. Who doesn't want cream and sugar with their coffee?

"Maybe next time." No cream and sugar for Christian.

"Fine," I grumbled in disappointment. "Next time." Whenever that would be. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and got on my foot before heading toward the bathroom.

"Ana," Christian called before I could reach the threshold of the bathroom, and turned around. "A morning kiss would be appreciated." He smirked.

I shook my head vehemently, refusing to adhere to his request, "Uh-uh...I've got morning breath."

"I wouldn't have requested it if I cared." But I do.

"Let me brush my teeth really quick." I stepped back and was ready to tackle my toothbrush.

"I'm eager and really impatient." _Welcome to my world Mr. Rochester_, I thought as I debated on my next move. "_I'm_ _waiting,_" he persisted, not accepting anything less than a kiss.

"Okay," I conceded in dissent, swallowing the bitterness down my throat. "You asked for it." I tentatively walked up to him and briefly smacked my lips on his. His hand locked my head firmly so I wasn't able to pull back. The kiss lasted long; too long for my taste. How could he be enjoying this? Because I definitely wasn't. He then released his grip and I retracted uncomfortably, grimacing from the vile taste in my mouth. He smiled in gratitude. Good thing he didn't opt for a French kiss. I'd probably nip his tongue off before it came in contact with mine.

"Get in the shower and I'll see you downstairs."

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted brightly, and Christian's face suddenly blanched in shock like he'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" I frowned inquisitively.

"Nothing," he shrugged it off and left me to my business. What was that about?

* * *

The trip from East Hampton to New York City was a mere two hours drive. Christian was bombarded with one phone call after another to spare me any attention. But he'd squeeze my hand now and then as an apology. It wasn't adequate enough as I would distract him by pouting like a sad puppy to gain his attention, and when it's lost its potency I'd bite my bottom lip demurely like a horny virgin. It had him shifting in his seat on several occasion. It's unbelievable how much effect I had on him.

Once we reached the front of the twenty story Eden Hotel in lower Manhattan, Taylor came around and opened the door for Christian. He climbed off and turned to me.

"I'll see you later," he said, shielding the sunlight from me.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" I asked hoping he'd change his mind.

"I'm positive, Ana."

"I could wait in the lobby." I scooted and held the interior of the door, ready to climb off the vehicle.

"It could take a while, Ana. Taylor will drive you anywhere you want to go. Just let him know."

"Okay," I nodded let down.

He smiled contritely and I watched him as he marched off with his briefcase in hand, but before Taylor could shut the door I scrammed out and sped after him. "Christian," I called and caught up with him. He glanced over his shoulder and his lips collided with mines perfectly. Our eyes drew close as we immersed ourselves in a moment of passionate lip-locking. I couldn't care less if anyone was watching us; it was just me and him and our tangled tongues that refused to part. Unfortunately, good things do come to an end as he broke our sensual kiss leaving me heaving for more. Slowly, his lips curled up into an appreciative grin. I mirrored his expression. "Good luck," I whispered softly, boring into his lusty grey eyes.

"Thank you," he grazed his index finger over my jawline before he spun his heels and continued his way.

Grinning, I took a couple steps back before turning to meet Taylor still holding the door out for me. Christian must've had a talk with him because he wasn't giving me the warning look like he did the day before. Instead, he just stared at me neutrally. Containing my smile, I climbed into the SUV and had Taylor drive me to the bookstore. Knowing how Taylor felt about our affair, it was tough for me to open up to him so I kept quiet throughout our drive. Fifteen minutes of awkward silence later we arrived at McNally Jackson.

While at the bookstore, I asked Taylor to give me a little privacy while I searched for my books. He complied and roamed around the aisles freely allowing me to engulf in a couple hours of reading. Two hours later, Christian contacted Taylor of his status and we promptly left the bookstore.

Taylor met Christian at the hotel entrance and then retrieved the briefcase from his grip as they both marched toward the SUV. Christian climbed inside the vehicle and the first thing he did was cupped my cheek and pressed his lips against mine, completely indulging every second of it.

"My lucky charm," he muttered once he retreated from our kiss, deeply gazing into my eyes.

"It was skills," I corrected.

"Maybe both."

"Yes. It was both." We shared a cordial smile.

* * *

Our next stop was the New York Culinary Institute located in close proximity to the hotel. Christian had arranged a one on one tour for us to keep it more intimate, allowing me to inquire information regarding the program they provided. It was a beautiful campus and the aspect of becoming a chef was intriguing but I had no intention of studying there. Especially not after meeting Christian. I couldn't imagine living thousands of miles away from him. Heck, I couldn't even bear the distance between us back in Seattle.

After the tour, we dropped by The Metropolitan Museum of Art for a quick visit. The museum was so big it would take a whole day to cover all the galleries. We spent majority of the visit in the contemporary art gallery. Christian seemed to have an interest in abstract art. He'd fully submerge himself in one of Picasso's painting called The Weeping Woman. It was a painting of a woman in a distress state, suffering amidst the Spanish Civil War. It was a piece so detail-oriented that you could almost experience the pain vicariously through her. I wondered what was on Christian's mind while he pondered at it.

Upon arriving in Staten Island, we had dinner at a popular Italian restaurant in our own little private room where we lavished in a seven course dinner while flirting between dishes. Christian's playful fingers were never too far away from my arms or my thighs throughout our meals. He'd caress them tenderly and heedfully, not crossing the no-go area. After dinner, we boarded The Staten Island Ferry back to New York City. Christian and I stood on top of the deck, his arm wrapped around my waist to keep the shivering at bay as we watched Lady Liberty growing in size with the New York City skyline as her backdrop. The view was breathtaking, and captivating, and absolutely liberating. It was monumental, and being able to see it for the first time with Christian was more than I could ask for. I was starting to fall in love with New York.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Christian questioned me while we're in the SUV heading back to his beach house. I hummed an exhausted yes, resting my cheek on his chest. Our fingers laced and he lifted them up to kiss my knuckles. It roused a smile on my face.

"Thank you," I whispered, tilting my head up to meet his endearing gaze. I cupped the back of his head and tipped him forward til his lips met mine. My teeth grazed his lips before my tongue found his. Our mouth widened to accommodate the thrashing of our tongues. He tasted so fucking good. I wanted to devour him and make him mine. His hand cupped the side of my neck and his thumb brushed my cheek. As our lips remain glued, his fingers drifted downward from my neck towards my clavicle and addressed my chest with a gentle brush over my nipple, causing a gasp to escape my mouth. It sent shivers down my spine, but yet, I was internally hot as hell. My body was striving to be touched. His hand answered my plea as it continued down and burrowed itself between my thighs, parting my legs. His fingers crept slowly, reaching closer to the apex of my thighs. My breath hitched as his fingers found the center of my panties. Up and down, up and down, his two long fingers stroked my folds through the sodden fabric. His mouth muffled my moaning as I muffled his. I was lost. He was lost. We were lost. My hand fisted his hair from the intense pleasure brought upon me. I couldn't focus anymore. I tugged his hair and bucked my hips aggressively for relief. I wanted to be relieved and he was more than happy to oblige, deftly rubbing my clit. Before he could feel my bare flesh, the car came to a rough stop, jerking us back to reality and alerting us of our destination. We broke our trance, our kiss, and Christian stared at me apologetically before looking away in regret as he tensely raked his hand through his hair and sighed heavily, acknowledging his inappropriate behavior. Taylor's door opened and shut shortly leaving me in shock. Oh my god. I straightened up in my seat and clasped my hand over my mouth, mortified by our action. I couldn't believe I'd permitted Christian to touch me there while another person was just seats away. That was a stupid move; downright degrading. What the hell was I thinking? Taylor must've heard me...and us...and..._fuck!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright alright I heard you. I can't seem to force them into bed until they're ready. Just hang in there. Just to answer some of the reviewers questions, once the story progresses we'll find out more about CG's relationship with his wife. **_

_**Thanks again for your reviews. I appreciate it.**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry Ana," he spoke once he shut the front door behind us. I was still shaken by the incident in the car earlier to even acknowledge his apology. He followed me as I marched into the kitchen for a glass of water. I needed to cool myself off after that steamy session that was supposedly unintentional. "I got carried away," he explained ruefully across the counter as I filled a glass with water before gulping it down. Boy was I thirsty.

"Are you angry at me?" he continued again as I finished every last drop, quenching my thirst before letting out a sharp breath.

I shook my head honestly, reprieving any guilt looming over him. "No. It wasn't your fault. We were both caught in the moment," I assured him, shifting my gaze, looking down at my empty glass and recalling the scene, "I forgot Taylor was there..." I trailed grimacing in embarrassment. How did I forget about Taylor? "I don't know- it's just... When I'm around you it seemed like no one else existed. Like we were in our own little world and nothing else...matters."

"I agree." My focus trained on him as he rounded the corner and stopped before me, leaning sideways against the counter. He placed his hand on the side of my waist and brushed my stomach with his thumb. "I find myself vulnerable in your presence. I lose focus. I lose control. And that's not me. It doesn't happen often, but it doesn't mean I don't like it." He sighed, "You've beguiled me Ana." His eyes dropped down and fixated itself on that indecisive thumb of his, deep in thought, like he was contemplating on his action.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked anxiously, eagerly wanting him to resume where we left off. His grip on my waist tightened before swallowing hard.

"I need to make an important phone call. It shouldn't take no more than thirty minutes."

"Okay," I uttered in discontent, nodding my head. He shot me down again. How disappointing. Jeez, what does a girl have to do to get laid with Christian Grey? I dismissed that question shortly as I watched him disappear into his office. Abandoned, I dejectedly paced upstairs to change into something more comfortable, a pair of white cotton shorts and a pink camisole. Selecting one of the books I bought from the local bookstore I made my way downstairs and into the indoor swimming pool where I dipped my feet in and immersed in my book. The heated pool was soothing and the view of the beach from the window, although dark, was still gorgeous.

* * *

"Ana," Christian called softly not to startle me. I peered over my shoulder to see Christian in something more comfortable as well: a navy blue swim trunks with a yellow waistband and a white t-shirt. Although simple he still looked scrumptious. Two plush towels were also draping over his forearm. Had it been thirty minutes already? I hadn't realize. The book had done it's job in keeping my mind occupied, distracting me from any naughty thoughts.

"Hi," I smiled lightly at him. "Join me?"

"Sure." He hooked the towels on the wall mounted rack before coming over and dipping his feet beside mine.

"Everything okay?" I asked warily. He gazed at the pool for a second before drawing a frail smile.

"Everything went perfectly smooth," he lied vaguely. Apparently something was bothering him, but I refrained myself from pressing him to avoid any altercation that might arrive from digging into his personal business. That phone call he made must've dampened his mood. "What are you reading?" He flicked the cover to catch the title.

"Hunger Games," I replied with a shrug. "I enjoyed the film so much I thought I should give the book a try. I heard it's way better than the film and so far I'm _really_ loving it," I gushed animatedly.

"I haven't seen the film," he informed me apathetically.

"You _haven't_?" I questioned in a way too surprised manner. "You're really missing out. I'm gonna have to put that on our bucket list. We have to watch it together," I insisted as I closed the book and sat it aside.

"Sounds good," he agreed before he chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head again, sealing his lips shut.

"_What?_" I pestered nudging my shoulder against his.

"Noth-thing," he repeated firmly, but with a trace of humor.

I glared and pouted in return before kicking my foot up, gushing a pool of water over us. He gasped in condemnation, scowling at me.

"Why, Miss Steele. Do you want to play?" I summoned up a wicked grin.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked playfully, and just to incite him furthermore I added, "_Sir_." It worked immensely. His eyes darkened and his lips curled up into a mischievous grin. How could a simple address cause such a dramatic change in his demeanor?

"Hold your breath."

"What?" I furrowed my brow, uncertain.

"Hold your breath." He circled my waist.

"_No,_" I exclaimed in protest, but it was too late; we're already hurling forward into the pool. "Ahh! Christian!" I screamed as we splashed into the water, completely submerging before we surfaced. Christian was laughing elatedly as I raked my drenched hair out of my face and caught my breath.

"I can't believe you just did that," I scolded, thrusting water at him. He dodged it swiftly before coming at me and enveloping me in his arms. His wet hair was slicked back and his face sparkled thanks to the droplets of water that were reflected by the lights beaming from the bottom of the pool. He looked angelic, and he's wet. Yum.

"You're so beautiful, Ana," he complimented as my lustful blue met his intense grey. I almost melted from his sensual stare. "So beautiful." He leaned in and gently gave me a deep kiss before placing his forehead against mine and sighed, "What are you doing to me?"

"I should be asking you that. You had me doing things that I would never thought of doing in a million years," I pointed and he smirked knowingly, reflecting back to our risky business in the car. Before I knew it he arched back into the water and started floating off with a big grin across his face like a carefree child. I'd never seen him so at eased. I swam after and joined him, floating on my back, alongside him. We stayed afloat for nearly fifteen minutes in silence reveling in the warmth of the pool. I didn't notice how intricate the ceiling was until now. It looked like a maze and if you focus hard enough you could make out an image of a peacock's tail. It was beautiful. Lost in the moment, an unexpected brush over my back startled me and I turned my head to see Christian. He was already on his feet and holding his arms out from underneath like two logs to keep me afloat.

"What's on your mind?" he asked attentively.

"I was just thinking how wonderful this place is. It's like a realm of possibilities. Anything could happen here." Anchoring my hand on his shoulder, I sunk myself to my feet, facing him. "How could anyone not love this place...because _I_ love this place. And spending it with you is a bonus." I tossed my arms over his shoulders and stood on my toe, pulling him down to meet my lips. He splayed his palms on my butt and yanked me close. My legs instinctively parted and locked themselves around his hips so effortlessly. The gravity of the water made it a hundred times easier. He then trudged us back to the shallow end of the pool where he laid me over the steps, with my lower half underwater. His mouth descended down sucking my neck then my throat and then the little dip between my chest. My breathing hitched as my teeth trapped my bottom lip. I was on the verge of ecstasy. With one arm still around my waist, he lifted me up and laid me over the rim of the pool. His fingers scrunched up my top baring my midriff and he trailed wet kisses all over my stomach, devouring every inch of it. Both of his hands crawled up and cupped by breast, kneading and squeezing them together. A pinch of my nipples through the wet fabric sent shivers down my spine. _Fuck_. I moaned quietly; my core started convulsing with anticipation.

"C'mon," I urged breathlessly and pulled myself up from under him before hasting towards the towels hooked on the wall. Christian joined me. I handed a towel to him and we partly dried ourselves off before heading out and pacing upstairs. "Shower with me," I requested dragging him into our room. He clenched onto the doorpost causing me to jerk back and frown over my shoulder. He reverted back to his previous self; the carefree Christian was gone; the virtuous man came back.

"No," he spat out adamantly and my excitement waned substantially, hauling my sex drive along with it. With that, he released his hand from my grip and marched off toward the bathroom down the hall, leaving me to wallow in confusion.

* * *

"Why do you even bother, Ana?" I chided myself through the bathroom mirror with a towel around my body. The cold shower I just took wasn't cold enough to numb the fact that Christian had rejected me again. What was it gonna take? Maybe I should just give up. Eventually, it'll hurt me; rejection after rejection would only wound my ego. He said I was beautiful. He said he felt something for me, but he sure had a way of proving it. I sighed heavily looking at the pale face before me. Be strong Ana. Be strong. It's not you. It's him. Just grant him a little more time. _Good things come to those who wait._ _Be patient_. I nodded affirmatively, putting the issue on the back burner for now. After a deep breath, I dropped my towel and slipped on a blue laced panties and matching bra that his personal shopper had particularly chosen for me. I'd have to admit. It looked amazing on me; the bra really enhanced my boobs. And then it dawned on me. What was the point of having this on if he wasn't gonna make love to me anyway? The purpose of it was to seduce him into sleeping with me, but he's taking this celibacy thing really seriously. Sighing, I opened the door and walked into our bedroom.

To my surprise, Christian was already in the room sitting on the edge of the bed facing the glass wall, donning only his grey boxer briefs. His elbows were propped over his knees while burying his face in his hands. His posture foretold the extreme anxiety he was encountering. With that in mind, I cornered the bed cautiously and stood before him, observing him in silence. It took him a moment before he acknowledge my presence, uncovering his face and flopping his arms between his legs. His gaze started from my feet and then gradually drifted upward till he met my stare. God, he was much more miserable than I thought. His eyes were fueled with desire yet his expression was anything but. And at that moment I detested myself for throwing him into this conundrum. What a selfish bitch I was; I never factored in the consequences that he'd be facing from fulfilling my fantasy. But the consequences hadn't deter the feelings and urges I still had for him. I still wanted him. Inching forward, I stopped between his thighs just enough to brush his silky skin against mine. His hands tentatively crawled up my hips and his cheeks grazed my stomach amorously. Was this a sign? Was he about to let his guard down? I hugged his head gently against my flesh; my fingers caressed his hair with reverence. _Make love to me_._ Just make love to me and everything will fall into place. _His arms enclosed my hips and he gave me a gentle squeeze before expelling a wistful sigh.

"Ana."

* * *

_**Should I or should I not have Christian succumb to her needs? Hmm... You decide.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, lots of mixed reviews from the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will appease both sides. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

* * *

"_Twenty-four?_" I squeaked out in disbelief, squeezing him tightly with my arm strewn across his waist. We're both laying on the mattress, him on his back and me curled up to my side under his arm. "You had twenty-four sexual partners?" I repeated to make sure I wasn't hearing it wrong. That's twenty-four more partners than I had in my eighteen years of life.

"Are you surprised?" he questioned impassively, running his fingertips back and forth over my arm, making me shudder in response. Yes, I was surprised. I never took him as the type who'd jump from one relationship to another so quickly.

"Kind of," I answered neutrally. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Whoa! Another shocking revelation. I gaped, "Wow... Was your first time with a virgin?"

"I've never had sex with a virgin. Women I've been with were usually sexually active." I sighed at the unwelcoming thought of him with all the experienced woman who'd given him most likely great pleasure. How was I supposed to live up to his expectation? Hopefully my virginity could compensate for my lack of experience.

"Well... I guess in that case it would be the first for you as well as for me," I pointed optimistically.

"Are you sure you're up for it Ana?" He muttered with uncertainty.

"I've never been more positive about anything."

"What's another couple months of abstinence? My divorce should be finalized by then," he tried to reason with me. "It'll fly by within a blink of an eye."

"You don't plan to return back to your wife, do you?"

"No."

"Then what difference does it make whether I lose it today or months from today."

"I don't want you doing anything you might regret down the line."

"What is there to regret? I wouldn't even be here if I had any reservation about us doing it. I'm ready and I'm willing," I confirmed adamantly.

"You're just as eager as ever aren't you," he muttered as he squeezed the tip of my nose and wiggled it playfully. I giggled with my cheek stirring over his chest and my index finger twirling around his nipple. It was soft and supple, but eventually firmed up from my touch.

"Why did you love her?" I questioned wistfully as a vague image of his wife crept up in my head. I've never seen her, but I knew she had to be beautiful and my curiosity couldn't help but wondered about their past. Like how they fell in love? What was it about her that enticed him? How did they fall out of love? Basically everything that had been predominantly clouding my mind for the past several weeks.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked reluctantly.

"If you don't mind."

He let out a heavy sigh before he began, "I was in a dark place then, Ana." Reflecting back, he paused. "I was never the type to settle down. I loved my freedom. The only kind of relationship I wanted was physical, sexual. Nothing emotional; no strings attached. She was able to accommodate my needs, and in return I ensured the same for her... Everything went smoothly for about a year." Again, he sighed. "All of a sudden there was a shift in her demeanor. She became easily agitated, uncooperative, and just...distant. Eventually she confessed that she couldn't continue our affair unless I gave her 'more'...gave her recognition. She wanted to claim me as her boyfriend, but I blatantly refused. That wasn't part of our agreement and she knew what the consequences were if she broke our agreement. I wasn't interested in anything more than what we had and I informed her right from the beginning. So in order to prevent any further complications, we ended our affair. She went her way and I continued my life as before.

"Unfortunately, three months later my mother, Grace, was diagnosed with stage 1 breast cancer. I had promised Grace that I would be there to support her every step of the way. After her surgery she needed radiation therapy and I made time to assist her to every treatment. Coincidentally one day I ran into..._her_ at the cancer center... We spoke. I introduced her to Grace. From then on I started seeing her on a regular basis; she was my form of solace. She understood what I was going through because her mother had died of breast cancer, and her aunt at the moment was also getting treatment. She could relate. My mother was everything to me and the thought of losing her was absolutely devastating. It was her that helped me through the ordeal when my family couldn't. She'd accompany me every time I took Grace in for her treatment. Grace was taken by her gesture. The two eventually became really good friends." He released another sigh, sadness washed over him.

"After Grace recovered from cancer, she'd drop by to visit her every now and then and helped nursed her back to health. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. She was stubborn, but I knew she had a good heart. I've known so much about her in that short period of time: her likes and dislikes, her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite band, her pet peeves. Soon after, I opened up to her about my troubled childhood, my upbringing, and she accepted me unconditionally. And I began to trust her. I let my guard down and allowed her in. Soon enough, she somehow convinced me into loving her. I really did love her. Truly loved her. And for the first time ever my mother was also happy for me. She was ecstatic that I'd found someone so selfless, considerate, compatible and just all around perfect for me.

"Is that why you married her?"

He contemplated for a second, melancholy setting in. "At first, marriage never crossed my mind." He sighed deeply. "As much as I loved her I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to commit, but Grace broached the subject. She told me how much she loved her and that if she ever leaved this earth she hoped to at least see me settle down and have a family. It would keep her mind at peace... That was her wish." He chuckled humorlessly, "I laughed at the thought, but as time progressed I soon realized how much I wanted her and I knew I couldn't endure life without her, so I decided to take my mothers advice and proposed to her. Six months later we tied the knot."

"What stopped you from loving her?" I stared up at his face, fully engrossed. He darted his eyes down at me before focusing back up at the ceiling. His fingers traced my knuckles.

"She stopped loving me. She thought I was smothering her; restricting her from normalcy."

"Was it true?"

"I do it out of love. I'm very possessive Ana. I cherish everything that's mine. Alas, she had enough of my affection and left. She couldn't handle me. Everything of me. It's funny now how the tables had turned, and again were back to square one."

"Was that the only reason why?"

"No...that's not all. I also wanted a family, but she wasn't ready for one."

"She doesn't want kids?" I said adversely.

"Not at the moment."

"I love kids. I definitely want kids," I announced elatedly, hoping to lighten up the topic. The image of little Greys running amuck in the great room had me smiling.

He chuckled lightly. "You're still young, Ana," he admonished.

"Not now, later," I retorted, rolling my eyes. He narrowed his and then adjusted to his side to face me.

"Now you know about my past. What do you think? You gonna chicken out now?" he teased smirking.

"Nope," I said with a pop, my fingers playing with his pecs. "That just entices me even more."

"You're hard to convince."

"It's impossible to reject you. You're irresistible in every way." I snaked my leg over his hip and rolled him onto his back, straddling over his belly. My forearms propped on either side of his head and my face hovered an inch from his as we shared a modicum of silence between us. "You must get lots of women throwing themselves at you."

"But I'm not interested in just any women," he said with pure adoration, boring into my eyes and caressing my cheek with his thumb. I believed him, his eyes exuded sincerity.

"Be honest with me," I pleaded in hopes of extracting the truth. "Do you still love her?" The question had been haunting me ever since and I desperately needed an answer. Just a simple answer to subdue any speculation that had been lingering in my head.

"No," was his answer. Short, curt, effective, and exactly what I'd been anticipating. "Ever since I met you my love for her had subsided. You're the only person on my mind. Day in and day out." He slicked a strand of hair, that had fallen loosely, behind my ear. "Do you not see that? You drive me crazy, Ana. I'm like a lost puppy without your presence... I can't find my way home... You'd have to guide me home." His eyes were filled with distress and all I wanted to do was relinquish everything malicious in that mind of his.

"Sure. I'll guide you home," I whispered back empathetically before crushing my lips over his, sharing a deep passionate kiss that longed to become more. Our tongues meshed as his hands deviated underneath my panties and squeezed my ass. I yelped lightly then giggled, vibrating our lips together. Slowly, his fingers rose and traveled up my back before pulling the bra straps off my shoulders. He broke our lips apart and then trailed wet kisses down my chin and neck and throat, licking and sucking simultaneously. I heard a whimper escape my lips.

"I wanna see them," he breathed against my neck, heaving erratically.

With his request, I straightened myself up on him and took a deep breath. His elbows propped his body up as he watched me like a hawk, unraveling before him. My hair draped over my chest as I nervously pulled both straps down my arms. One hand held on to the cups while the other reached back and unclasped my bra. He appraised me up and down before he met my gaze, drawing his lips up into a sexy smirk. My heart was beating out of my chest. Why was he making me so nervous all of a sudden? I should of had him dimmed down the lights prior to this.

"You having doubts now?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"No. I'm just savoring the moment," I quipped and then added, "I like it when you admire me with your eyes."

"Not just admire you... But also please you, hold you... I plan to cherish you all night long," he vowed solemnly, running his thumb across my inner thigh, and effortlessly the laced garment cascaded without my knowledge.

Extending his arm, he pushed my hair back over my shoulder, exposing every part of my torso. He drank in the view salaciously; his eyes were fueling with desire warming me down below. "Beautiful," he praised. With his right hand he cupped the side of my left breast and ran his thumb over my nipple, back and forth, back and forth, elongating it. I moaned sharply, my head tipped back as he twisted and pulled it with heed. He grasped my arms and pulled me forward, crushing me against his body once again. He plunged his tongue inside my mouth and I devoured it, sucking aggressively. Both his hands played with my breast, squeezing gently as to get acquainted with them. Before I knew it his mouth enclosed my nipple, sucking, nipping, and thrusting his tongue against the sensitive flesh. I mewled.

_Fucking tongue_. _I'm wet._

He rolled me over and pinned me against the mattress, his hands brushed and clung on to both mounds. His tongue attacked my nipples, growling as he leeched on to them hungrily, one after the next and back again.

_Fuck._

I arched my back, pushing my breast forward into his hands and reveled in the arousing sensation. Gradually, he trailed down, kissing inch by inch of my stomach, my belly, and ended at my laced panties. His fingers hooked onto the delicate fabric and peeled it down my hips and thighs. He stopped abruptly.

"_Ana?_" he uttered in shock, and I knew exactly what he was referring to. _Oh, please. Let him approve of it,_ I thought as I stared tensely up at the ceiling. "You're bare." Yes, completely bare, down there.

My fingers fidgeted anxiously over the sheets. "Um...Samantha informed me that most guys prefer woman bare down there," I muttered sheepishly. She was the one that dragged me into the shop. After thirty minutes of pestering I succumbed to her plea and let the Aesthetician work her magic.

"I approve," he uttered, and instantly my limbs loosened up as he slipped my panties down my legs and tossed it aside. He bent my knees up at a 90degree angle, spreading them as far as they could go. My eyes wandered uneasily as he tipped his head down to examine my part. I cringed, how embarrassing. Peeping through my lashes, his eyes remained fixed on that center. What was he doing? God. The wait was excruciating not to mention very uncomfortable. The longer he stared at it the more self-conscious I became. Why couldn't he just get on with it?

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are down here." He grazed my bud, and my walls automatically clenched, forcing juices down my cleft.

"Very responsive. I love that," he uttered with a grin before dipping his head down and granted his tongue a taste. Though it was warm, it didn't stop me from shuddering.

_Shit_.

"Sweet," he breathed, peering up at me through his lashes, "Exquisitely sweet."

He blew on me before enclosing his warm mouth over my clit. _Oh my god._ My hip jerked from the sensation, and I moaned. It was riveting; more than what any of my fingers could do. I looked down staring at his grey hooded orbs that were deeply penetrating mine while his tongue worked its magic. In and out, it danced between the crack. His fingers replaced his tongue. First one then two, entering me gently and methodically. My head slammed back, my eyes blurred up at the ceiling, my thighs clamped his head. I was heavenly close to the edge before he stopped and the sensation waned. _What happened?_

I propped myself up on my elbows, confused as I looked to Christian. Floating my attention down, my eyes bulged out, gawking at his glorious figure kneeling between my thighs. His boxer briefs was hanging below his hips. His smouldering eyes remained entranced, fixating them between the apex of my thighs as his hand stroked his massive cock. _Oh,god._ I salivated from the view.

I had read online that the average male penis was six-inches in length. By the look from this angle, Christian's penis was anything but. Not to exaggerate, but his cock was _way way_ above average, rivaling any dildo that Samantha had ever shown me.

"Reach into the top drawer," he ordered me nicely with his gruff tone.

I reached back and inadvertently grabbed two plastic packet from the nightstand drawer. Condoms? He had condoms? So much for refraining me from sex.

"Open it." I tore the packet and passed it to him. Gracefully, without breaking eye contact, he rolled it over his shaft. It was hot. The whole process was a turn on. "Last chance," he reminded.

I shook my head "no". There's no backing down now. With that, he grasped onto my thighs and pulled me down towards him. With his index and middle finger, he stretched my folds apart. His head met my center and eagerly, he pushed in.

_Fuck_, I gasped and winced from the tip alone.

"Ana. Are you okay?" He showed concern, frozen in his position.

I lied giving a frantic nod.

"Tell me if it hurts."

_It hurts it hurts. NO! Suck it up, bitch. You asked for it. _"I-I'm fine," I stammered lowly, pain etched over my face. "Just...slowly." My chest rose and fell.

He nodded slightly for reassurance. My clit was pampered by his expert thumb as he resumed sinking into me. I could feel him inside me, chafing my walls, ripping me apart. It stung. Halfway in, the pain increased and I found my hand pressed against his belly, thwarting him from continuing.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked genuinely. And I knew he would if he had to.

"No," I huffed out as I redirected my stupid hand and kept it busy clenching onto the sheets.

"We're almost there." And he pushed in deeper. I groaned from discomfort, my eyes lost focus. He guided my hand over my clit.

"Play with yourself." He started for me and I rubbed myself the only way I knew how. Soon he was all the way in, filling me to the brim. Our bodies united in a way I couldn't explain, but I finally knew what it felt like to connect with him. Not just physically but somehow emotionally. "Good girl," he puffed out, breathing short breaths. We heaved victoriously, a ghost of a smile played on our lips. Then slowly he pulled out and thrusts himself back in. _Ahh_. I winced again. The pain hadn't subsided much, but a trace of pleasure made it bearable. Again out then in. _Ahh_.

"Hold me, Christian," I whimpered feebly. He hurled forward and held me flushed against his body. His fingers laced into my hair and he kissed me fervently as he drove inside me, fucking me lovingly. We moaned in unison, though his was more feral. The sensation was overwhelming. Eventually pleasure outlasted pain, and I was lost. Lost in his eyes, his body, his touch, his heart, his warmth. Everything about him left me perplexed. His body moved gracefully, conforming to my needs and before I could drown myself in sheer pleasure the familiar convulsion between my thighs cropped up. I held on, not wanting to surrender to my body.

"Let it go," he urged, but I couldn't do it. I refused to. Letting go meant ending our bond and I didn't want it to end. "Ana," he urged again, pumping me harder, deeper, forcing my body to betray me. Unable to withhold any longer, I gave in and came intensely, groaning as my thighs clamped his hips. A couple thrusts later, Christian stilled and grunted my name before he spilled inside of me and collapsed over me. Quietly, we drifted down from our high. It was over. For the first time ever I was fully sated, and at the same time I was afraid. Afraid of needing him more than I thought.

Oh, god.

* * *

_**I know the lemon was lengthy but I wanted to be romantic and as close to reality as possible.** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am sorry for this measly update, but it's all I could do for right now. My brain isn't cooperating with me. Enjoy! Thanks for your reviews/follows/faves. Love reading them all. Sorry if I didn't respond to your review. If you have a question that needed answers please pm me. I respond faster that way.**_

* * *

I awoke once I heard the sound of the piano muffling softly through the walls. It was tranquilizing and pleasing to my ears. And somehow it made me smile. Fluttering my eyes open, I found myself alone on the bed that Christian and I had made love on just hours ago. He wasn't present but I could smell his scent that lingered on the pillow beside me. I sleepily reeled off the bed and followed the music out the door. Quietly heading down the stairs, I approached Christian, who was sitting on the bench playing on his grand piano in the living room, and threw my arms over his shoulders from behind.

"Hi," I whispered softly, laying a peck on his cheek.

"Hi," he greeted back, turning his contented expression my way.

"That was beautiful. What was that?"

"Chopin. Opus 28, number 4. In E minor," he informed me. I had no clue what it meant but it was still nice to know.

"Are there _anything_ that you're not good at?" I asked incredulously as I rounded the bench and sat next to him, his eyes trained on me the whole time.

"I'm a klutz in the kitchen," he admitted openly. His shortcoming was my forte. How perfect was that?

"And I _suck_ with piano," I told him with humor.

"Did you even try?" he questioned me.

"I've tried playing it a couple of times when I was younger, but could never get into it. I opted for a violin instead. But the violin couldn't sustain my interest either so I picked up a spatula...and I was hooked," I emphasized the last word. "Food gets me excited. Good thing I have Ray's metabolism, otherwise I'd be plump like those oompa loompas," I joked.

Christian laughed lightheartedly, and I shot him one of my cheesy grin. "You really enjoy cooking don't you?" he asked after his laugh waned.

"It's my favorite pastime...besides hanging out with you," I proclaimed honestly. He looked at me fondly before a pang of concern etched his face.

"How are you feeling?" I assumed he's referring to my virginity that he just claimed.

Assessing the condition I was in, I said, "A little sore."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked with a troubled tone.

"I'd be lying if I say you didn't... But I loved it..." I muttered coyly. My face became warm, blushing scarlet, reminiscing about our deed. Looking down at my fidgeting fingers, I mentioned, "I love how you fit inside me."

"You were very tight," he lets me know. I was perplexed. Was it a compliment or a complaint?

"Is that bad?" I asked anxiously, pouting. Maybe if his dick wasn't so large it would've been more compatible with my vagina.

"It was different. In a good way." A sense of relief washed over me. "Definitely not what I was used to."

"You're probably used to women with better experience," I said candidly, reflecting on my so-so performance in bed. "And I bet they don't groan in pain like I did."

"They don't, but different is good... Besides I like your groans. They turn me on even more," he urged on and teased, "The louder the better."

"_Stop,_" I whined, stifling my smile as I nudged him sideways, shoulder to shoulder. He chuckled playfully as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, planting a chaste kiss on my temple.

"Would you like a bath?" he muttered against my ear. "I wanted to clean you up but you curled up and fell asleep after our lovemaking."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I chided.

"I wanted to watch you sleep. You looked peaceful," he admitted. "And you have this cute little snore that I couldn't get enough of."

I gasped and scowl at him, "I do not snore."

To his chagrin, he corrected himself to placate my offended expression. "Okay. You don't snore. I'm sorry." He added a smile to top off is apology. I was still disgruntled by his comment.

"You snore," I shot back. That was my only form of retaliation.

"Did I claim I was perfect?" he brought out his pantie dropping smirk and winked. How could I be mad at him when he looked so adorable.

"Too bad," I quipped, "You were just a flaw away from being perfect." I bounced to my feet and zipped my fingers across the keys with one swift motion, springing the bleak room back into life, and fled off. I yelped once I checked over my shoulder and saw Christian scrambling after me.

* * *

"Spread your leg, Ana," Christian ordered me softly as we're soaking in the warm ample bathtub, my back to his front. I parted my legs, allowing him access to the sensitive spot with a wet cloth.

"Does it hurt?" he asked thoughtfully, gently patting the cloth between my legs.

"Not much," I muttered, reveling in the soothing affect brought on by his heedful touch.

"You'll feel it by tomorrow," he breathed against my ear. His free hand glided from my thigh and made its way to my chest, cupping one of my breast and squeezing it tenderly. "I can't wait to have you again." My lady part clenched from his words alone. "I wanna feel you around me. I want to hear you call out my name again." He grazed my nipple with his thumb, back and forth and back again, before he gave it a twist, and I let out a moan. "You sound beautiful. Do you know that? I love to hear you moan," he muttered seductively, arousing me even more. I turned my head slightly to catch his beautiful face, and he gazed affectionately before pressing his lips against mine, kissing me feverishly, passionately. Nothing was holding him back. And nothing was holding me back. We spent the entire hour in the tub kissing, licking and fondling one another, with a little interlude, of course. God, I could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

After a hearty breakfast in the morning, a nice hot shower with Christian, an hour with _Catching_ _Fire_ while he resolved some business calls, and a healthy lunch out in the backyard, Christian had decided to take me out on a little cruise. He had Taylor drop us off at the marina in the late afternoon and we strolled hand in hand towards his yacht, lifting my hand now and then to meet his lips. I grinned bashfully every time it happened. Jeez, I must've blushed over a gazillion times just from the stroll alone. We finally stopped and he acquainted me with his yacht.

"This is your yacht?" I exclaimed in astonishment, struck by the style and size of the sports yacht docked in front of us. It was huge. Bigger than my house huge. Like approximately 50ft in length huge. And sleek. _Wow_.

"Yes. Come," he ushered me by my hip. My leg was experiencing shock itself. It didn't want to budge until Christian pulled me a little rougher almost dragging me with him.

After boarding the yacht, Christian insisted on giving me a quick tour. First up was the tour of the flybridge consisted of off-white leather seating, then the main deck where more leather seating were used. The galley consisted of mahogany wood and marble counter top with all top-notch appliances. Everything on this level was customized to his liking. We then descended down to the lower deck to check out the two guest cabins and last but not least was the piece de resistance which was the stateroom, minimally decorated but still made a big statement. Light blues and silk greys collaborated and in harmony with one another. Original artwork lavished the walls and completed the room. I perused the cabin inscrutably, hiding the excitement flourishing inside of me. A whole day with Christian afloat on a boat was nothing I'd ever thought of.

"What do you think, Ana? Would you be comfortable sleeping in here?"

"We're spending a night on this yacht?" I sounded surprised turning to him, mainly because I was. Not only was I going to spend a whole day on a yacht with this Greek god, a whole night was also thrown in for good measure.

"Just for the night," he told me.

"It's nice," I approved with a humble smile.

"I knew you'd like it." He inched in, close enough for me to take in his familiar scent. The smell that maintained my lively spirit. Bending down, he pressed his lips over mine and we engaged in a gentle and passionate tongue on tongue action. He snaked his hands around my hips then merged them over my behind, pushing my belly against his groin. The night of our lovemaking played over in my head: his warm mouth over my clit, his playful tongue, his thick cock up inside me, in and out, filling me to a euphoric high, the sound of his sexual release... It's making me horny and it doesn't help that he's kneading my ass, slipping his fingers between the apex of my thighs stimulating me furthermore. Our breathing became heavier and heavier until he snapped out and retracted back to regain some air. I did the same; he wasn't the only one deprived of air.

"We need to set sail," was his excuse. "Otherwise we'll never make it out of this room."

"Okay," I agreed, though I'd rather resume where we left off.

"You could change into something more comfortable if you want." He pulled open the mahogany dresser drawer. There's a couple pairs of bikini tops and bottoms and a white crochet dress cover-up. Boy, he plans everything doesn't he. "Meet me up on the flybridge when you're ready."

"Okay," I nodded in assent, and he left me to my privacy. Smiling with anticipation, I rid of my shorts and crop top then put on the sexy but simple blue two-piece bikini that stood out from the rest.

* * *

Entering the flybridge, I found Christian sitting behind the helm pressing all these buttons to start up the motor. To my delight, he's shirtless and oozing with sex appeal. His taut bicep and forearm flexed as he worked the control buttons so effortlessly. God, I could watch those arms in action all day. He turned his head, glancing my way, and froze in his seat once he saw the little number on me. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, eying me with carnal desire. That made it even harder for me to approach him. His smoldering stare left me nervous and aroused at the same time. I wished he would turn away. How was I supposed to balance my walk if he's eying me like that? Why did he still have that affect on me? For goodness sake, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked already. _Jeez, s__top over-thinking and just walk to him._ So I did; slowly, just so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself and trip over my flip flops.

"You look nice," he said impassively once I reached the helm.

"Thanks," I responded coolly although inside my heart was pumping vigorously.

"Here," his hand guided my hip to sit over his lap and I tucked my legs between his thighs. With his arms wrapped snugly around my waist, he trailed kisses over my shoulder and gave me a light nip, causing me to twitch. "You smell good."

Smiling elatedly, "It's called 'Grey Seduction'," I joked, reveling in the sensation brought on my his sensual touch.

"Mmm. My kind of perfume," he grinned with pride against my skin.

"I thought so." I chuckled and he mirrored along.

"Are you ready to explore the world?"

"We're exploring the world?" I marveled at the idea.

"Well, not literally. More like the bay..." he clarified amusingly. "Are you disappointed?"

"Never. As long as it's with you I'll explore any body of water."

"Then it's set. The bay it is," he concluded brightly.

"Can I help?" The control panel looked confusing, but I was curious to see what each of the buttons could do.

"Of course." He placed my hands over the wheel and instructed me how to steer, with his guidance hands of course. Before we knew it we were out cruising across the beautiful Gardiners Bay. Christian identified and pointed out landmarks surrounding the body of water. There's the privately owned Gardiners Island, nestled within Gardiners Bay, Montauk Point lighthouse which was the first lighthouse built in New York City, and was still active, and the popular tourist attraction, Block Island. Abundance of sailboats sail along the land, swaying with the direction of the wind. It's truly breathtaking.

After two hours into our excursion, Christian anchored the boat just a short distant from Block Island, and we settled on the flybridge, lounging on the cushions, basking in the sun.

"Is this what you usually do when you vacation here?" I asked, lying beside him, my arm strewn across his torso. His arms were folded and tucked behind his head.

"Most of the time," he said, shutting his eyes under his shades.

"The view is mesmerizing." I dipped my chin atop his chest and gazed at his carefree face. "I see how people could get lost in this place... It's so quiet... I could hear myself think."

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me. This trip wouldn't be as enjoyable without you."

"Well, thank you for having me here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled forward and pecked my forehead. "You wanna go for a dip?" I jerked my head right away and he chuckled at my enthusiastic response. "Come." We pushed ourselves up from our lazy mode and made our way down to the main deck.

Standing on the edge of the stern, we held hands readily before I prompted him, "On a count of three."

"One," he began with a smirk.

"Two."

"Three!" We plunged into the frigid water, sinking into the deep blue sea. My mind was numb from the drop in temperature, but I felt warm due to Christian's hand still gripping onto mine. That feeling was cut short as he released my hand so we could both resurface above the water. My head popped up first then his a few seconds later. Playfully, I splashed water at him and swam off, but he chased after, administering his breaststroke skills to hunt me down. Good luck with that. Swimming was one of my favorite pastime, and I was pretty competitive in the water. Executing the crawl, I swam as far away from him as possible. Soon enough I lost him in the open water.

"Christian," I called treading water and spun a 360 in search of him. He's disappeared. Where the hell did he go? "Christian," apprehension washed over me. A million of worst case scenarios cluttered my mind. "Christian, it's not funny...stop messing around." Nothing. No answer. And the panicking began. I looked towards the boat and decided to swim to solid surface when Christian leaped out from under the water before me, startling me to death. "Christian!" I scolded and thrashed his chest fiercely as he chuckled playfully. Furious with his antics, I went straight for the yacht.

"Ana," he called, worrisome. I didn't slow down. "Ana!" Disregarding his calls, I made it to the yacht and latched myself onto the handrail anchored to the stern. I was huffing and puffing and in the process of pulling myself up when Christian seized my waist, "Ana," and stopped me in my tracks. My poisonous blues met his greys as I turned around and snapped at him.

"Let go of me."

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He looked contrite.

"That was fucked up," I let him have it.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react that way."

"How did you think I was going to react? You scared the shit out of me. You have no idea what was going on in my head when you were initiating you're stupid stunt." My eyes started welling up and I wrestled to blink it dry. "I thought I'd lost you. And for a moment there I thought you might've...committed suicide by drowning yourself." I could barely utter out my worst nightmare.

"I would never do such a thing," he said to ease my mind. "I would never impose that type of burden on you... Please don't cry, Ana." He kissed my eyelid in hopes of alleviating my concern. "It won't happen again. It was a stupid move. I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?" I questioned adversely.

He sighed. "It's been so long since I've felt this liberated. It was just a spur of the moment."

"Well..." I sniffled. "You shouldn't take it too far. Something could've happened to you."

"I know. I should have known better. I won't do anything to trouble you again. I promise. Forgive me?"

I nodded tentatively, still partly upset by his imprudent move. He wiped the little spill that I hadn't notice spiraling down my cheeks. "You're just as adorable when you cry." He gazed at me fondly and then closed the gap between us, claiming my lips. "And your lips are extra soft." His kiss deepened and suddenly every negative thoughts prior to this waned and renewed my trust in him again. Breaking our lips, he embraced me warmly and whispered into my ear, "Thank you for this. For everything you've done for me...your concern for my well-being. I don't know what I would've done without you..." He sighed crestfallen. "I hate to see you mad. I never wanna see you cry again. You've done so much for me it hurts to see you cry. You're everything to me, Ana. Without you, I'd be lost again." And with those words, it had me gripping on to him a little longer, a little tighter. Just so he understood how much he means to me. That even without his wife, he deserved to be loved.

We held on for what seemed like eternity when Christian asked, "Are you thirsty?" and broke the long silence. I nodded weakly over his shoulder. "I'll make us something to drink."

"Okay," I said quietly.

He helped me up onto the yacht and then hoisted himself up with one quick pull. As he vanished into the galley, I sprawled outside on the chaise lounge chair and mellowed out under the sun, obliterating everything that had happened a moment ago.

Ten minutes later I awoke from Christian's shadow casting over me, clutching two glasses of beverage.

"How's the sun treating ya?" he smiled down on me.

"Mmm..." I hummed, fluttering my eyes alert. I must've fallen asleep from the sunbathing. It's impossible not to snooze when the weather was calm and warm breeze whisked gingerly against my skin. Stretching lightly, I pushed myself to sit upright. Christian took a seat beside me and handed me a glass of pink strawberry lemonade made with fresh strawberry. I sipped it delightfully. Yum.

"You said you're a klutz in the kitchen. This drink doesn't prove it otherwise."

"It's pre-made."

"Oh," I uttered to myself, but still gave him an appreciative smile, and we both sipped our drinks casually. Just then the sound of Christian's cellphone reverberated from the saloon, and he strode inside to answer the call.

"Yes. She's here with me, Ray," Christian spoke into his phone as he returned. Dad? Shit. What time was it? He was expecting a call from me. Christian passed the phone my way.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted nonchalantly, disguising fret.

"What's wrong with your phone, Annie?" He questioned, disgruntled.

"Nothing's wrong with my phone," I responded honestly. It's left in my bag in the stateroom.

"Then why didn't you answer your phone? In fact, why didn't you call me like you had promised?" I choked up, unable to evoke an excuse. "Annie."

"I- I forgot," I stammered. "I'm sorry, dad."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Annie. We talked about this. You said you'd call me everyday around this time to ensure me of your safety."

"Yes. I know dad-"

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"I forgot," I stressed.

"You forgot." I sensed the rage building from his subtle tone of voice. "Even after the long discussion we had prior to this trip, you suddenly just- forgot." He raised his patronizing tone, "You know I regretted my decision the moment I granted you the permission to fly with Christian to New York. But I trusted you to do your part and follow through with your promises, that's why I permitted you to join him. You being thousands of miles away doesn't sit well with me, Annie. I have no control over anything that happens to you in New York. All I could do is hope that you come home safely and that you make it back in one piece."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it," his voice silenced me. I choked back my tears as Christian watched me intently, growing concerned by the second. He didn't need to see me like this. I ambled away and gazed at the sea, stifling my urge to retort back. "You broke our trust, Annie."

"Yes. I know," I admitted guiltily. Ray continued his lecture, reminding me to be on my guard and keep my distance from Christian. Although he respected Christian as a boss, he doesn't trust him just like how he had never trusted any guy who fawned after me. If he only knew what we'd been doing behind his back. A part of me wanted to tell him that I lost my virginity to his boss and it was the best fucking decision I had ever made. That fucking him was my only intention to come to New York. But another part of me refused to speak up in fear of hurting him. He'd been through so much already the last thing he needed was to invest his concern over my sexual venture. After venting his frustration out on me, he told me he missed me and loved me very much. We ended the call on a good note, but he warned me not to forget again otherwise Christian would bore the brunt of the consequences.

Sighing miserably at the sea, Christian came from behind and enclosed his arms around me. "Is everything okay?" He asked warily, sensing the anxiety flooding over me. I spun despondently in his arms and met his eyes. "Tell me, Ana."

* * *

"My dad was never this overprotective of me," I told Christian as I laid my cheek on his chest, my body under his arm, both of us sitting on the couch in the saloon. His heartbeat was my form of solace.

"Then what started it?"

"A car struck me." The accident felt fresh in my mind. "It wasn't critical, but it was enough to frighten my dad. Ever since then he would always keep a watchful eye on me."

"What happened?"

"It started about five years ago after my mother left us. I don't think I need to go into detail to why she left us. You probably heard it from my dad."

"Yes. I'm aware to why she left."

"Well, at the moment I didn't understand why she left. I couldn't accept it... We were a wholesome family. At least I thought we were a wholesome family." I sighed, reminiscing the last time my parents and I were having a nice dinner around our table. "After she ran off with the other man, I cried... Every night I cried, praying she would return." My eyes watered. "Then one night I thought I heard her voice. The sound of her giggling. So I followed it. I followed it downstairs. But she wasn't there. So I went outside through the front door. I swore I could hear her giggling. It was faint but it was there. So I kept on following her voice. I called out for her. It was around midnight, I think... It was quiet...and dark. I was crossing the street when a car came out of nowhere. The driver slammed the brakes and I heard a screeching sound and turned to see two headlights beaming straight at me. And then I blacked out.

Christian took a deep breath and tightened his arms around me for consolation. "How could you be so careless?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't fully conscious at the moment. Luckily, the injury was minor. But ever since then my dad became strict over me. He'd always want to know where I was going or what I was doing. He refused to let me out late at night. He refrained me from certain activities. He was suffocating me. There's time when I had to sneak out just to seize a moment of freedom." And now that I thought about it. Ray was just like Christian in the sense that loving someone meant controlling their every waking day.

"He's just looking out for you, Ana. He's a parent. It's his responsibility."

"I know. I know he meant well, but I just want to be free. Free from restraint. Free to do whatever I want. Free to live," I said vehemently. "His possession over me is overwhelming. Sometimes I just wanna run away."

"You'd only hurt him by doing so."

"Which is the only reason I stayed... I've always dreamt of moving out and finding my own place. Live on my own."

"Bad idea. I'd be worried about you living alone."

Retracting from his arms, I straightened in my seat. "Then what do you suggest I do?" Live with you? That option crossed my mind occasionally but I knew it was too far-fetched with his divorce not finalized and all.

"Maybe I could have a chat with him. Talk him into relenting."

"He'll never listen to you."

"I'm his boss. He'll listen to me. Besides, my line of work requires a lot of convincing. I'm sure I could persuade him to reevaluate the situation and give you some space."

"Thank you," I smiled appreciatively.

"My pleasure."

"I owe you."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately, "You gave me plenty." His tongue darted out and licked my middle finger in a teasing manner that left me shivering. He smirked suggestively. But with Ray on my mind, the last thing I wanted was to see his image while fucking Christian.

"Are you hungry?" I digressed.

"For you?" He's still kissing my fingers.

"Christian, I'm hungry." He processed my words. Instantly, he dropped what he's doing and sprang up.

"You're hungry?" He asked attentively.

"Starvin'," I admitted. And with that, he headed toward the galley and fired up the grill. Rummaging through the fridge, he pulled out two slabs of rib-eyes. "Can I help?" I asked expectantly, joining him in the galley.

"I insist. With my skills it'll be a blessing if I didn't burn the meat," he waved the tongs right in front of me.

"I'll take that," I snatched the tongs from his grip and flexed it together. "You'll be my sous chef."

"Okay, chef," he played along, swatting my butt. I giggled as I appraised the cut of beef.

Although I should wait 20 minutes for the steaks to return to room temperature I was too hungry to bother waiting. I laid them over the grill as my sous chef lined the asparagus beside them. Twelve minutes later the steak was grilled to perfection and we sat at the dining table enjoying our meal with Michael Buble "_Haven't Met You Yet_" and all his other hits lightly playing in the background. After the delicious dinner, we hung out on the stern, dunked our legs into the water and chatted as we waited for the sun to set. We weren't the only one enjoying the scenery as many of the sailboats were still afloat in the sea and people emerged from their cabin to view the sunset with us. Christian couldn't steer his eyes off me as the light from the sun casts upon me.

"God, you're so beautiful, Ana." He took my chin and lifted my face to meet his gaze, scrutinizing my features under the golden light. "So mesmerizing." He leaned forward and kissed my jaw, my neck, and the sensitive spot behind my ear. My lips parted, releasing a soft moan. The sight of the sun on the horizon, Christian's attention on me, and the overall atmosphere had me yearning for his body. "I want you, Ana," he whispered into my ear, flicking my earlobe. _Yes. Yes, I want you too_. "Go inside and wait for me." I pulled back and studied his eyes. They're burning with lust, intense desire to fuck me. Pulling my legs out of the water, I pushed myself up onto my feet and gave Christian a knowing look then turned my heels and padded down the steps to the lower deck, tugging on my bikini strings and let the fabric flow off my body as I entered our cabin and played the waiting game. Five. Ten. Nope. Twenty grueling minutes later, Christian finally entered the cabin with nothing on besides a devilish smirk and a glorious erection in dire need of a release. Somehow I felt the wait was intentional. And it worked. I was dripping wet for him.

* * *

"How does it feel?" Christian questioned me after lowering myself down to straddle over him, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Good," I breathed, securing my arms around his neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." He grasped my bare hips, hindering me from lifting upward. My eyes widened in confusion.

"Don't hurt yourself," he uttered solicitously.

"I won't," I reassured him. He tentatively loosened his grip and I began to move, using my knees to push my hips up slowly, losing our connection three-quarters of the way before pushing back down and sheathing him once again. _Oh, f__uck_. Pleasure and pain never felt so good. His cock was just as big and foreign as the night before, but riding on top of him had a different effect on me. Like I was in control of my body, in control of our pleasure.

"_Ana_." His groans made me wetter as I pushed up and dropped down again, gyrating my hips to adjust myself around him.

"You like that, Christian?" I whimpered and repeated the process. Up and down.

"Yes," he hissed, his face twisted with pleasure. That expression alone kept me going and I picked up my pace, pounding on him a little harder.

"Fuck!" His arms closed around me, all ten fingers digging into my back.

"_Christian_," I breathed out his name. He buried his fingers in my hair before yanking it back, exposing my neck. Trailing wet kisses down my neck and collarbone, his hot mouth caught my nipple and sucked hard.

"God, you taste so fucking good." He took hold of both breasts and squeezed them in his strong hands all the while sucking them fervently, alternating nipples. His mouth worked simultaneously with his cock magnifying the sensation coursing through my system and I threw my head back as waves of pleasure struck me at an all time high.

My body craved more with every pump. Faster and faster he led me bouncing on his lap. His mouth covered mine and his kiss became feral, wild, and intense. My body started convulsing, and he sensed it.

"Come for me, baby," he urged, holding on to my hips as he thrusts higher and deeper inside of me, filling me to the hilt. I held on tight, grinding on him before I groaned loudly and came all over his thick cock. After one, two, three more pumps, he stilled inside of me and grunted his own wave of release, heaving against my limped frame. He fell back on the mattress, taking me along with him, then rolled me on to my back and pulled out. I winced and then grinned as he looked at me with sheer devotion.

"That was amazing," he proclaimed in awe and then huffed out again, "You are fucking amazing." His eyes drank me in as he gazed speechless, thinking, pondering, contemplating... I had no idea what's on his mind, but a semblance of hope and love had him kissing me all over the place.

"You missed a spot," I giggled, pointing to my cheek. He kissed it. Pointing to my nose, "Don't forget this spot." He kissed it also. "And last but not least," I pointed to my lips.

"I could never miss this spot," he claimed my lips and we giggled as we continued to frolic in bed as the sun continued to set through the window pane.

* * *

_**Thanks again for the reviews/follows/faves.** _


	13. Chapter 13

"You ready to head back inside?" Christian murmured suggestively as we gazed up at the stars from the flybridge, both of us stretched out on the leather seating.

"No. Not yet," my cheek stirred over his chest, my index finger traced his pebbled nipple. "I don't want to waste this moment cooped up inside."

"We'll have more moments like this."

"Not exactly like this," my face lifted up to meet his. "This is different. Just me and you isolated. No one to bother us. It's like we're in our own little bubble." Shooting my eyes back up at the starry sky, "And the stars are brighter than ever," I uttered blissfully, and repositioned my cheek back over his chest. "Just ten more minutes, please."

"Okay," he squeezed me in his arms, and I soon dozed off from the lulling of his rhythmic heartbeat. I was half conscious when Christian hoisted me up in his arms and whisked me down to our room, tucking me into bed. The last thing I remembered was him whispering indistinct sounds into my ear and held me to sleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
_

I jolted up. My cellphone on the bedside table had jarred me awake and I scrambled to swipe the screen, dismissing the alarm. It was 5 in the morning and although I was still drowsy from the slumber I had full intention on catching the sunrise.

Turning to Christian, I shook him awake, "Christian, wake up."

"What's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily, stirring on his pillow.

"The sunrise. We've got to see the sunrise," I proposed enthusiastically, leaping off the bed and into the bathroom in five seconds flat to primp up. There's no way I was going to look like Medusa while Christian remained the Adonis that he was even after two sessions of mind-blowing orgasm.

"Why are you so excited about a sunrise?" he asked groggily, careening into the bathroom and kissing the crown of my head. I turned, energized.

"Because it's on a yacht, and it's with you." Lacing his fingers with mine, I tugged him out of the bathroom, "C'mon." We climbed upstairs to the flybridge and stood in silence as twilight claimed the morning sky with shades of orange, blue and grey layered upon one another.

Closing my eyes and absorbing the rays of light as it began to pierce through the dense clouds, Christian's lips touched mine and my eyes flew open to the most gorgeous sight on the planet - the sight of Christian with the sun illuminating behind him. So heavenly and surreal. Maybe I was dreaming. I cupped his cheeks and pinched it just to make sure he was real. He winced. I should have pinched myself instead. So, I did. I pinched my cheek. It hurts, I grimaced.

"What are you doing?" Christian chuckled in confusion.

"Wanna make sure I wasn't dreaming. This is just too unreal."

"You and I alike." He leaned in and kissed me again before we both stood side by side and witness the remainder of the sunrise in all its glory.

After sunrise, Christian and I ate a light breakfast and took a quick shower before steering the yacht into Great Salt Pond embedded within Block Island. He moored the vessel to a dock and we both headed out to see the rest of what the island had to offer. To my surprise, Taylor was waiting for us at the marina parking lot standing between two hot red mopeds. Um...okay...like...where the heck did he come from? Not that I was complaining, but I didn't expect to see him til later this evening. In all honesty, I sorta liked being alone with Christian without a third wheel. But nonetheless, the sight of Taylor gave me a full sense of security that my dad usually gives me when he's around. I acknowledged and smiled at Taylor and he returned back the gesture. He handed Christian the key to the dual seater moped before hopping onto his. Inwardly, I jumped for joy; I couldn't wait to get on it. Christian passed me a matching helmet and I strapped it on as he did with his.

"You ready?" he asked, double checking my strap for safety measure.

"Yes, Sir," I answered vibrantly, and his face lit up like he had an epiphany of some kind.

"Come." He got on the bike, and I threw my legs over the rear seat and settled behind him, tightly grappling my arms around his waist until my chest flattened against his back.

He glanced over his shoulder heedfully, "Are you scared?"

"I've never been on one," I told him.

"You're in good hands," he assured me and revved his engine.

"I know," I yelled into his ears just in case he couldn't hear me, and off we went, cruising down the street at about 40mph. Taylor tailed behind. Although anxious at first, I knew Christian would never jeopardize my life. I felt safe with him and subconsciously my arms let loose and I began to focus on the scenery rather than the safety precautions. He turned his face slightly and smirked appreciatively knowing how much trust I had in him. After a short ride down south, Christian made a brief stop at the local antique shop and I accompanied him inside, browsing around as he looked at some antique jewelry in the glass case at the front of the shop. As I debated over souvenirs for my dad, Kate and Jose, Christian called me to the front. Quickly, I snatched whatever was in front of me and hurried to meet him.

"Yes?" I smiled at Christian then at the owner of the shop. She's a fragile little lady in her mid 50's. Her genuine smile was more than welcoming.

"What do you think about this bracelet?" Christian motioned to the bracelet sitting in its case, atop the glass counter. I closed in and appraised the vintage diamond emerald tennis bracelet. It's unique and rare and the hefty price tag attached to it was a given to how valuable it was.

"It's very beautiful," I commented honestly.

"I'll take this," he told the owner and then pulled out his wallet, handing her a black card.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," she said casually and took the card and the bracelet with her as she rang it up and slipped the box in a gift bag. It's obvious that he's been here before. She didn't even take a glance at his card nor did she requested to see his ID. Handing him the gift bag, he signed off the receipt.

"Who is it for?" I asked curiously as he pulled the box out of the bag.

Gingerly removing the bracelet from its box, he ordered, "Give me your wrist."

"What?" I exclaimed in protest, hiding both wrists behind my back.

"Give me your wrist," he demanded, the bracelet dangling from his fingers.

"No. I can't accept it." I refused to accept it.

"Why not?" He looked disappointed.

"I don't want it," I said blatantly.

"I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it." Searching for a valid reason, he muttered, "Look at it as an appreciation gift."

"I don't need gifts as a form of appreciation. Just spending time with you is enough."

"You'll have to get used to this eventually. I like spending money. Especially on someone I truly care about." His eyes begging for me to reconsider. "This is who I am... You refusing my offer means you don't accept me as I am."

"It doesn't mean I don't accept you," I clarified. " It's just...I fare better giving than receiving."

"I do too... You've given me more than I deserved. Give me a chance to return it back," his hand reached around me, and I stumbled back in an attempt to rebuff.

"No."

"Ana," he sighed exasperatedly. "Don't be stubborn."

"Stubborn?" My brows furrowed, offended by his remark.

"Yes. You are stubborn," he pointed out sternly then inched in, his patronizing voice an octave lower, "From the moment I've met you til now. There's not a time when you didn't defy me." I jutted out my lower lip and pouted, scowling.

"Well, you are a control freak," I fired back. "From the day you've entered my door all you've done is try to dictate my life. It gets tiresome and not to mention, annoying."

His brow quirked questionably, and he studied me with a hopeless expression, "Then why are you here?"

"Because I like you," I averted my eyes elsewhere, working hard on keeping a straight face. It was difficult being mad at him when his expression looked like a lost puppy in dire need of shelter. "Nonetheless, your controlling tendency doesn't faze me."

"No?"

"Nope. At times I actually kinda like it." He snorted in amusement, his spirit lifted immediately.

"Well, I find your stubbornness slightly appealing."

"Perfect then. I'm stubborn and you're controlling. Opposites attract."

"How convenient?" he uttered sarcastically.

"Yes. Convenient it is," I asserted with a smirk. He contemplated on me then pondered and sighed at the bracelet.

"Will you please just listen to me for once? You wouldn't want this to go to waste, would you?" My eyes shot at the tennis bracelet.

"You could always get a refund," I suggested timidly.

"It's non-refundable," the owner interjected. _Really! What an inconvenience. _

"Fine," I exhaled, irritated, as I leveled my left wrist up to his chest. "But nothing else."

"Nothing else," he confirmed, and then circled the bracelet around my wrist and snapped it lock. A victory smile began to dance across his face. Once again I fell into his trap.

"I should have known it was meant for me," I grumbled, carefully examining the piece on my wrist. "After all, my birthstone is emerald."

"And emerald looks great on you."

"Thank you."

* * *

We continued our tour down south towards Southeast Lighthouse to check out the ever so popular Mohegan Bluffs. The ride there was exhilarating. Trees and grasses flowed with the current of the wind and I found myself hollering and holding my arms out several times to feel the light breeze brushing against my skin. Christian had to warn me a couple of times, threatening to spank me if I didn't keep my arms glued around him. I defied, like always.

The bluff was just a short walk from the lighthouse. To our convenience, Taylor had already packed us some items for our picnic. Seriously, he seemed to always be one step ahead of us. With the picnic basket in hand, Christian and I descended down the staircase, over 150 steps before setting our feet on Corn Cove Beach. There were couples and families walking about admiring the views of the Atlantic Ocean and the spectacular vistas of Mohegan Bluffs. Not overcrowded as Christian speculated. We found a nice quiet area and claimed the spot, laying out our picnic blanket. Taylor did a great job packing for our picnic. I emptied the basket consisted of two sandwiches, pasta salads, fresh made iced teas and a slice of fruit basket cake to share. We watched the waves crash against the rocks and tourists wading leisurely in the water as we indulged our lunch.

"This is my favorite spot on the island," Christian shared.

"Why?"

"When I was younger my parents would bring me here, along with my siblings, during this time of the year... It was our little escape from the rest of the world... I've always felt liberated here... Nothing could harm me. I'm invincible when I'm here..." he reminisced, partly deep in thought. A semblance of a smile crept over his face. "My mother and I used to dig into the sand in search of hermit crabs. It was our favorite hobby at the time."

"You're really close to your mother, aren't you?"

"I tried to be," he mused. "She'd always try to find something intriguing to lure me into spending time with her. Sometimes it worked but most of the time it didn't. I'd prefer to play alone. She's persistent though. Never gave up on me." He kept quiet, and ruminating on the subject, he uttered gratefully, "I owe her so much." He sighed and turned before shooting me a tight smile. "Enough about me."

"I love hearing your stories," I encouraged him to continue.

"Well, I don't want to bore you to death." Reaching for the cake, he dug in with his fork and proceeded to feed me. I tasted it.

"Mmm. This is good," I gushed delightfully, "Just perfect. Not too sweet."

"My favorite." He took a generous bite.

"It's mine now." We chuckled in unison. After three more bites, I was full to the extreme. Christian had to finish off the rest of the cake which he had no problem doing so. By now, most of the tourists had retreated up the stairs with a couple of people still wandering about. The waves were calling me.

"C'mon," I rushed to my feet, slipped off my sandals, and stormed into the water, kicking against the waves. It's freaking cold, but it didn't prevent me from enjoying the beach. I turned to Christian who's chilling as he watched me frolic like a kid. "C'mon Christian," I shouted strenuously. Either he does it on his own free will or I'ma have to take charge and drag him in. He grinned and lazily straightened up, removing his sandals. Soon enough, he bolted towards me and I welcomed him with a generous splash of water. He gasped from shock and narrowed his eyes vindictively.

"You wanna play?" he threatened playfully. I shook my head, pleading, but he launched at me instantly, scaring me off. Screaming, I trudged away as fast as I could, but Christian flew his arms around my waist and plucked me out of the water, swinging me around like a rag doll.

"_Ahhh!_ Put me down," I shrieked with my eyes clamped shut, giggling. Any longer, I'd probably barf all over the sea. I'd never hear the end of it. He laughed as he abruptly sat me down on my feet. His arms still around me, his body still flushed against mine, my back to his front as we gazed at the waves and calmed our breathing. I tipped my head back, the side of my forehead touched his jaw, as I reveled in the tranquil beauty of the sea.

"Does it have to end?" I voiced the inevitable.

"What?"

"This... All of this... I'd hate to see it come to an end... I hate reality."

"Would you like to stay here forever?"

Turning in his arms, "Yes. I'd kill to stay here forever."

He slicked my frizzy hair behind my ear and gazed at me sincerely. "Once everything settles, we can come back here as often as you want."

"Really?"

"I promise."

With that, I threw my arms around him and inhaled his scent, "I can't wait."

Combing my hair with his fingers, he muttered fretfully, "After I speak to Ray," then kissed my forehead tenderly. My face suddenly turned wry and I retracted from his hold.

"What?" he questioned with a troubled expression across his face.

"The seagulls are picking on our food," I complained as the birds trampled and pecked our leftovers. Christian turned his head and chuckled at the sight. "They're making a mess." Without his help, I hurried out the water and shooed the seagulls until they scattered off. They're brave little suckers as they tried to make another attempt at our food but I quickly stuffed everything in the basket before they could get to it. Christian finally joined me and helped with the picnic blanket, cutting our effort and time in half. We left the spot the same way we found it and strolled about to admire the bluffs before heading towards the staircase hand in hand and ascended. Going upstairs wasn't as easy as coming down. After 100 flights of steps I had to stop for a little breather.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked warily.

"Yes. Just give me a minute," I heaved lightly, catching my breath. Note to self: hit the gym more often. Suddenly, without a moments notice, he grabbed my thighs and threw me over his shoulder. _What the fuck! _Shrieking, I grasped on to his torso for dear life as he continued up the stairs. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Please don't drop me_. Frightened and panting, I begged him to let me down but he ignored my plea, taking one slow step at a time. The further up he went the more terrified I became as I stared down at the cliff. It was nerve-wracking. Fortunately, Christian's ass was effective in diverting my attention from the slope. The view of him from this angle was just as captivating as the cliffs. A hard swat to his behind caught him off guard and he paid me back with a deliberate spanking precisely below my butt cheeks, stimulating me down there. It's all I needed to keep me excited before heading back to his yacht.

* * *

**_Thanks again for all your reviews/faves/follows. _**


End file.
